Venganza
by Arken Elf
Summary: El momento de pagar por el tiempo prestado ha llegado, Star y su grupo enfrentaran una prueba final. Advertencia La parte oscura de la historia, lleva relación con los eventos de El ultimo sekeer
1. Motivos

Venganza

Capitulo 1

Motivos

Notas del Autor: Antes de leer este fic deberán saber que lleva un toque más oscuro que el resto de la serie. (Y cuando escribo esto es porque es en serio) Por lo que si no desean aventurarse a esta nueva versión será comprensible.

Gracias.

……………………………………

Siempre existen los motivos, es lo que nos impulsa actuar de una u otra forma, son las causas que se ocultan detrás de cada acción, ya sea personal o no.

Pueden ser buenos o malos pero siempre estarán ahí presentes, definiéndonos a cada segundo de nuestra vida, incitándonos a retroceder o avanzar.

A veces el más influyente puede ser uno de los más peligrosos, el que entinta nuestra visión y futuro, el que se alimenta de esa oscuridad que cargamos en el interior, el que nos acompaña en esos momentos de soledad y crece a con la fuerza del dolor, del odio, de la traición. Carcomiendo nuestra sanidad hasta dejarla deshecha, incapaz de volverse a integrar, ese es el más peligroso y el más común, aquel que nos incita a esa tan familiar palabra, aquella que describe hasta donde es un ser capaz de llegar.

Aquel que ha marcado a generaciones enteras, llevándolas a la destrucción total. Aquella conocida como Venganza.

…………………………..

Noche…

Dead end disfrutaba la noche; esa oscuridad que se identificaba tanto con su personalidad, con su ser. El amaba las horas nocturnas, tan familiares con su alma, fría y lúgubre que recubría el espacio marcando la cruda realidad.

Cerrando las salidas a cualquier esperanza o fe, encerrando esas estrellas en la inmensidad. Para él esos momentos traían consigo la carga de ese pasado que jamás olvido. La carga de un hermano a quien abandono mientras se refugiaba en su propia decepción.

Para él nunca fue fácil aceptar del todo esa verdad. El saber que su propio líder, su guardián y guía los quiso matar con sus manos sin vacilar.

Como cada vez que miraba a ese hermano, aquel que en ese momento le rogó por vivir un poco más.

Ambos deseaban sobrevivir, pero eso no justificaba su acción, sentía ese dolor interno al saber que no le ayudo. Un remordimiento que crecía devorando su alma, incapaz de frenar.

-Me detuve a ver como extinguía su chispa con sus manos sin hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho- Se dijo sin moverse del punto de guardia. Un vehículo cualquiera a la vista de todos, Una chispa dolida en la realidad.

- Sin intentar evitarlo- Continúo recriminándose.

Un peso más para sus múltiples pecados, una carga que le agobiaba más que cualquier suceso que pudiese enfrentar. ¿Qué clase de ser abandona de ese modo a su propio hermano?

¿Cómo puede alguien perdonar algo así?

Para él no existía perdón o redención. No importaba lo que hiciera o como lo hiciera, la constante presencia de ese ser le cazaba desde el interior.

-El no habla de esos sucesos, para él nunca paso- Pensó el Viper enfocando a su hermano. La silueta del Lamborgini reposaba de manera similar al otro lado de la calle, vigilándolo, pero sin decirle nada.

Ya no platicaban; jamás hablaban. Todo era un cuento, una máscara ante los demás. Un acto vació para lidiar con la continuidad.

-El silencio es la peor arma, es peor que el insulto o el enojo, que el desprecio o la agresión- Prosiguió el deportivo negro aproximándose.

Los neumáticos giraron levemente, mientras el carro avanzaba sigilosamente, como un animal herido buscando confort, pero incapaz de distinguir si era el método correcto. Cansado de recibir los golpes a diario, pero inseguro de querer huir.

Un par de metros restaron, cuando las luces del auto blanco le alumbraron. Una advertencia a su proximidad, un aviso para no avanzar.

-No te quiero cerca, no deseo tu compañía- Fue el mensaje, escaso de palabra alguna.

Otra ruptura en esa chispa, otra cuchillada en el alma. No hay perdón para los traidores, ni para los cobardes, no habría perdón para él.

Sin más el Viper regreso a su punto de inicio, sin intentar nuevamente hablar, asimilando el dolor del rechazo, lamiendo sus heridas, refugiándose en su soledad.

-Fuimos uno, compartimos ideas, pensamientos, todo; pero ahora solo encuentro soledad-

…………………………………

Gestalt, la unión es lo más importante para un gestalt, la compañía, el apoyo, porque eres parte de un todo.

………………………………….

Hook continuaba trabajando en su computadora personal, incapaz de concentrarse tecleo varias palabras una y otra vez borrándolas al terminar.

-¿Dónde esta lo interesante de esto?- Se pregunto tratando de olvidar lo que le hacía reaccionar. Cerca de él su nuevo ayudante trabaja, limpiando algunos objetos antes de volveros acomodar.

-¿Por qué adoptar a un nuevo compañero?- Replico analizando al tiburón. En efecto el Squalo resulto ser útil después de todo, pero eso no llenaba su chispa vacía, llena de soledad. No quería admitirlo pero de verdad los extrañaba aquellos que dejo atrás.

-Era la decisión correcta- Exclamo recargándose sobre la mesa, ocultando su mirada cansada, enfocándose en tratar de sobrevivir esa realidad.

-A veces esa unión es la que todos buscamos, pero en mi caso no es más que una maldición, atrapándome en esta oscuridad sin final- Pensó rozando el dedo sobre la fría superficie.

-Yo estaba convencido de que me seguirían, de que cambiarían esa manera de pensar- Continuo para sí distraídamente.

Skybite escucho las palabras, pero no interrumpió oyendo cada frase, comprendiendo el sentimiento oculto en esa oración.

-Pero han pasado años, ciclos, vorns, no importa la medida no hay señal que indique alguna reunión- Murmuro cerrando su puño. La impotencia de no saber el porque, ¿Que les retenía?, ¿Porque servir a un ser como esclavo?, ¿Por qué no buscar la libertad?... ¿Por qué no venir por su hermano?, todas esas preguntas continuaban vagando, sin respuesta alguna.

-Ni siquiera puedo saber si aún siguen vivos- Finalizo tocando su pecho, justo donde su chispa reposaba. El vacío era lo único presente, esa falta de conexión. –Yo elegí este destino, no es culpa de ninguno de ellos- Susurro.

Él comprendió las razones del sekeer cuando lo reconocío, el porque de ese escape, de esos sacrificios, de esos retos.

-Todos hemos enfrentado momentos sumamente difíciles, todos hemos sufrido por cada decisión. Las consecuencias de nuestros actos, sin importar la motivación. Él perdió a sus compañeros y amigos, pude ver en sus ópticos su dolor, su necesidad de redención. Quise compartir esos hechos, formar parte de esos cambios, quise entender su razón- Pensó

-Jamás pensé en lo que implicaba para mí esa decisión, me engañe creyendo en que me seguirían, en que les importaría lo suficiente para que iniciaran su escape; creí que mi partida implicaría algo, que les haría ver parte de la realidad, pero fui un estupido al creer algo como eso. Jamás pensé que podrían simplemente abandonarme, dejarme ir tachándome de traidor. No creí, no lo quise admitir- Se reprimió la grúa.

Pero hoy enfrento la realidad, hoy debo aceptar que no vendrán. El tiempo ha transcurrido lo suficiente, como para que ellos me hubiesen permitido de menos entrar, no importan las galaxias o distancias, eso no nos habría podido separar.

-Sufro porque quiero, porque no puedo creer que me dejaron, que me odian, que no vendrán, quiero aceptarlo, pero es tan difícil que no lo puedo hacer- Exclamo desesperado.

Su frustración se reflejo en esa mirada, con esos actos y con esa desesperación.

Un golpe basto para destrozar el monitor, aquel que resguardaba esos párrafos de pensamientos, aquel diario desarrollado para sus hermanos, para recibirles y explicarles cada situación.

Sky corrió a su lado deteniéndole, evitando que continuara destrozando su sala médica y habitación.

-No lo hagas- Comento el Tiburon sosteniéndolo, no se lo que sucede, pero lo que sea no puede ser tan terrible no hay manera de que sea peor- Argumento

Las palabras le embargaron haciéndolo reír. El momento era tan zúrrela, él un Constructicon Decepticon, buscando apoyo en un Predacon.

-Soy patético- Susurro alejándose. –Por eso no me acompañaron- Finalizo saliendo de ese lugar sin molestarse en detenerse o decir gracias aquel que dejo atrás.

………………………………

Swindle observaba los canales televisivos mundiales, las escenas pasaban frente su ser sin que este realmente pusiera atención en las mismas. Jugando con una especie de pelota, la cual lanzo contra el muro una y otra vez.

Manteniéndose en ese puesto deseando saber ¿Por qué?

Los combaticons se habían marchado incluso antes de la llegada de su nuevo líder, sabían lo que hacían, y aún así lo dejaron atrás, abandonándolo. El jeep no sentía remordimiento por sus actos, o arrepentimiento de esa acción, sin embargo no comprendía ¿porque ninguno le informo de sus planes?, ¿porque se marcharon sin más?

El pretexto que presento al sekeer era creíble, pero como hubiese deseado que fuera realidad.

-Pase tanto tiempo queriendo convencerme de eso, que lo vi como mi realidad, la verdad es que ellos me dejaron sin siquiera considerar mi bienestar- Susurro recogiendo la bola para volverla a lanzar.

-Pensé que como Gestalt de menos me necesitarían para poder continuar… Pero fue obvio que no era necesario, que no me deseaban cerca- Prosiguió tratando de mostrar indeferencia.

Pero duele, duele el conocer el rechazo de los tuyos, el abandono, como un niño de la calle sobreviviendo por suerte y algo de voluntad.

-No fui bien visto entre los míos a pesar de mi honestidad, para ellos no existieron secretos, ni malos tratos, solo devoción a la causa. Traicione a muchos por ellos, engañe a otros por nuestra seguridad, pero que obtuve a cambio, nada más que el olvido y ya- Continuo en voz baja enfocando esa pantalla para él, vacía.

La escena de un joven huyendo por una avenida se mostró, en el televisor, a su espalda un grupo de hombres le perseguía tratando de robar su vida y libertad. Exasperado apago la pantalla tratando de olvidar.

-Como los odio por eso, los detesto, realmente los detesto- Exclamo, -Pero al mismo tiempo los quiero cerca- Comento recostándose en la silla para tratar de dormir. Tal vez ese no era el término, pero después de tanto tiempo le era imposible no usar esa lengua que ahora era más común que su lenguaje original.

…………………………….

Starscream recorrió la base lentamente, algo andaba mal. Su chispa le decía que algo sucedería, tal vez se trataba de ese presentimiento conocido por los terrestres como sexto sentido o tal vez su imaginación.

Octane y los triplecon habían salido a dar una vuelta, un vuelo entre viejos amigos. Star comprendía de sus alianzas tiempo atrás, por lo que les dio la noche libre, mientras él se quedaba en la base con el resto de sus tropas.

Los gemelos jugaban un juego de video en una de las salas y Hook se mantenía con el Predacon, enseñándole ciertos detalles de la anatomía Decepticon. Los Stunticons estaban de guardia, dejándolo sólo para entretenerse recorriendo los pasillos.

Eran esos momentos los que le traían esos recuerdos nostálgicos, cuando en su antigua base terrestre, hacían una que otra broma, cortesía de Skywarp.

-Que tiempos aquellos- Pensó tratando de distraerse, pero la rareza en el ambiente le inquietaba o tal vez se trataba del exceso de tranquilidad. Él no estaba acostumbrado a esos lapsos, de hecho los detestaba. Evitando esos largos tiempos de reflexión.

-Hace mucho tiempo alguien me pregunto si era masoquista, si disfrutaba del dolor. Ese alguien fue mi gran líder Megatron, en una de esas cesiones de castigo que me acostumbraba dar- Recordó notando una rara cicatriz, que a pesar de los cambios no desapareció.

-Tal ves tenía razón y por eso era que siempre lo provocaba, como sea jamás pensé que llegaría a algo como esto- Prosiguió deteniéndose en uno de los cuartos, uno que asemejaba al suyo en el viejo trasbordador Decepticon.

-¿Quién diseño esta habitación?- Se pregunto colocando especial atención en la estructura que le rodeaba, exactamente igual al Nemesis 2.

-Pero tal vez no es que fuese masoquista después de todo, solo buscaba ese algo, solitario como me encontraba, no entendía otra manera de llamar la atención- Continuo maldiciendo esas palabras.

-¿Por qué llegaban ahora esos recuerdos?, ¿Qué hacia que pensara en eso, cuando no había nada que lamentar?

Eso estaba en el pasado, y así debía quedar. Pero la sensación continuaba presente, algo que no lo dejaba en paz.

-¿Será ese sentimiento que me embarga al pensar en los que deje atrás?- Se pregunto negando, no ellos decidieron en su momento, yo no podía regresar- Aseguro tratando de tranquilizarse.

Hace mucho tiempo tuve una sensación similar, cuando visite Cybertron en mis tiempos de soledad, cuando era Octane el único que me acompañaba en vida, pero siempre estaba conmigo alguien más. Y como él puede haber otros, o es que el momento finalmente acaba de llegar.

Como si le lanzasen agua fría la posible respuesta a ese sentimiento acababa de llegar. –No puede ser esa la razón- Se dijo, -Ellos me lo aseguraron, el momento no puede haber llegado ya- Susurro exaltado.

-Por eso le temes a la Paz Starscream, por eso temes a que no seas necesario en este mundo más- Pensó negando levemente.

-No eso no puede ser, aunque… ¿Por qué regresar en realidad?, ¿Qué pasaría cuando todo estuviese en orden?, ¿Cuándo sus cuentas se hubiesen saldado?, ¿Qué pasaría entonces?, ¿Quién tomaría su lugar?.

Nunca pensó en eso, jamás por su procesador que tendría que regresar. Pero le estaban esperando, sus compañeros le estaban esperando y él no lo quería aceptar.

-¿Por qué regresaste?- Creyó escuchar la exclamación de una fuente desconocida. El Jet miro a su alrededor buscando al dueño de aquella expresión, su chispa nerviosa analizo cada centímetro de aquella habitación, una que creyó inexistente, la suya en el Némesis 2.

-OH no- Susurro corriendo hacia la puerta la cual de golpe se sello.

La venganza es una de las motivaciones más peligrosas definitivamente. La venganza atrajo su chispa de un punto más allá. Fue la que le incito a ese regreso, pero también es la que le podía traicionar.

No hay puntos buenos o malos, no hay una realidad. Cuando un sentimiento se apega lo suficiente y no te permite descansar, ¿Qué otra cosa podría haberlo traído después de esa doble partida, si no ese odio, ese enojo, esa sed de Venganza?

Pero como todo, tiene un precio, pues nada es gratis, ni lo será jamás. Había llegado el momento de enfrentar esa prueba final, la que decide si vale la pena continuar.

……………………………………….

Notas del Autor: Bien este fanfic esta basado en mi universo personal, pero como habrán notado en esta introducción, no es el clásico fic que acostumbro redactar. Este contiene un toque sombrío y completamente diferente al resto de las historias. Podría considerarse como la siguiente parte de Amigos o Enemigos y Fracciones, ya que se da en el siguiente espacio de tiempo. Pero depende de cómo se desee interpretar.

Gracias por la idea, Fantasía de un Ángel. Nos estamos leyendo.

Atentamente Arken elf

………………………………..


	2. Conciencia

Capítulo 2

Conciencia…

Notas del Autor: Gracias por los review me alegra que se hayan aventurado a leer este fanfic; es probable que cada capítulo maneje situaciones un poco trágicas desde distintos puntos de vista, espero no les moleste.

Advertencia: Un personaje muere, si no desean continuar, okay no habrá problema alguno.

………………………..

¿Qué es la conciencia? Para algunos es la guía que los define como seres, la que les indica la diferencia del bien y el mal, la que les permite evitar cruzar la línea, indicándoles el trayecto a tomar.

Para nosotros, no es más que el recordatorio de los pecados cometidos, el pasado que carcome el interior de nuestras chispas, sin dejarnos olvidar. Es la culpa que nos marca como lo que somos y fuimos, la que nos niega toda felicidad.

Para muchos es esperanza, es fe, es vida, para nosotros el castigo con el que debemos cargar.

Starscream…

……………………………

Swindle se levanto después de escuchar los pasos agitados de Hook por el pasillo. Extrañado salio, tratando de ubicar el sonido. Cada golpeteo parecía expresar la desesperación de su dueño, la angustia en su camino, algo que le era familiar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se pregunto recorriendo la base entre penumbra y oscuridad. El ambiente se notaba depresivo, probablemente más de lo normal.

-Luces-Susurro, pero el comando no fue respondido. Un escalofrío recorrió su estructura como una advertencia, de algo que estaba a punto de pasar.

El jeep exaltado admiro a su alrededor sin saber el porque de esa reacción. -Estas en casa, no te debes preocupar- Murmuro.

A veces eso es lo que quisiéramos creer, a veces esa es la respuesta que buscamos encontrar, pero cuando hay tanto en tu propio historial, uno forjado de esas acciones, de esa oscuridad. No hay manera de que alguien te pueda perdonar.

Swindle presiono sus brazos contra él desorientado, ¿Qué era eso que no lo dejaba en paz?, ¿Porque repentinamente esa sensación de soledad?, preocupado recorrió el pasillo buscando alguien con quien poderse refugiar.

-Yo ignore todo contacto, toda posibilidad. Me asegure que jamás me afectaría, pero ahora no lo puedo evitar- Argumento inseguro, sin poder escapar. Como si el mundo se cerrara a su paso, sin permitirle continuar.

-Ellos te abandonaron, jamás volverán, ¿Por qué seguir adelante si nadie jamás te apreciará?- La pregunta continuo vagando por su mente, recordándole esos momentos de desesperación, al percatarse de la realidad.

-¿Recuerdas esos pasos agitados?, ¿Recuerdas tu desesperación?- Se pregunto interpretando cada paso como los mismos que él dio. Revivió los días pasados cuando la noticia de esa partida le llego.

-¿Por qué se fueron?, ¿Por qué me abandonaron?, ¿Que hice para merecer ser olvidado?- El jeep corrió ese día atravesando el lugar donde habitaban en Charr, recordó su prisa, esas desesperación por negar la realidad, revivió esos últimos instantes, donde supo la verdad.

Los otros Mechas le observaban algunos riendo, otros con lástima. Todos sabían lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ninguno haría nada por ayudar. No en Charr y no como Decepticon. Ayudar a un compañero en desgracia, jamás.

-Nunca supe la razón de esa partida, nunca supe porque me dejaron atrás, pero me prometí que olvidaría, que no los volvería a mencionar- Exclamo el 4x4.

-¿A quien le das explicaciones?, ¿Con quien te quieres justificar?, es esa conciencia que no me deja en paz-

La verdad es cruel, a veces la mentira parece ser el alivio que deseamos en realidad.

-No importan tus argumentos o lo que digas, tú sabes que no es verdad- Las palabras llegaron a sus audios interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, pero reforzando el miedo en su adolorida chispa.

-No estoy aquí por ti, pero he decidido que quiero jugar- Continuo la voz con un toque de locura. Irresistible con toda esa carga de conciencia sobre él negándole escapar.

-Es irresistible, sabes bien que no lo puedo evitar, me conoces Combaticon, sabes bien quien soy- Prosiguió el ser desconocido revelando su forma detrás del jeep quien no fue capaz de actuar.

Con un movimiento rápido capturo a su presa inmovilizándola por la espalda, sin dejarla escapar. Desesperado Swindle se removió tratando de liberarse, pero sin poder hacer mucho más.

-Que te parece si jugamos un poco amigo, antes de que busque a los demás- La afirmación tan familiar congelo su forcejeo, revelándole la identidad de ese ente antinatural.

Para nosotros esa conciencia más que un bien es una maldición.

-Todos tenemos deudas que pagar amigo mío, todos sin excepción, la diferencia es que a veces estas cuestan mucho más de lo que pensamos en realidad-

Con un gemido leve el jeep comprendió lo que sucedía siendo incapaz de reaccionar.

-Por eso sentía ese dolor en mi chispa, por eso la sensación de soledad. –Se dijo aterrado -Cuando sabes que ha llegado el momento; que no puedes escapar. Todos aquellos sentimientos vuelven atacar.

-Tal vez ahora pueda ver a mis hermanos de nuevo, sin tener que estar atado a este mundo real- Fue su último pensamiento resignado a ese final.

-¿Para que hacerlo?, ¿Para que luchar?, tarde o temprano ellos me alcanzarán.

Un grito recorrió los pasillos, pero nadie más lo escucho, un destino reservado sólo para él quien decidió no luchar.

Se dice que cuando la soledad hace presa de uno, no hay modo de escapar, a menos que desees abrirte ante otros, permitirte una oportunidad, pero si la esperanza se ha transformado en una carga que solo te retienen en un lugar. Tal vez en esos momentos esa es la salida ideal.

……………………………….

Starscream escucho el grito, atrapado entre esas 4 paredes sin poderlo evitar, él sabía que estaba condenado, pero los otros no tenían porque pagar, con desesperación golpeo la puerta tratando de salir, de llegar al lado de su amigo, de su compañero y aliado. ¿Por qué nadie me escucha?, ¿Por qué nadie hace nada?- Se pregunto tomando su espada, tratando de atravesar el portal.

-No te lleves a los míos, si buscas un culpable ese sería yo, nada más- Argumento la aeronave, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de ese ser que había llegado ahí; sólo para hacerlos pagar.

-¿Porqué siempre debe suceder esto?, ¿Por qué no lo puedo evitar?- Continuo en su mente con frustración. -¿Por qué continuas persiguiéndonos?, ¿Por qué?-

No todo lo que sucede tiene una respuesta real. Eso es algo que todos deben aprender a comprender, a veces son justos los que pagan por pecadores, son las reglas del mundo, algo que no se puede cambiar.

-Swindle, demonios, no dejes que gane, ¡No importa lo que te prometa o te diga, no lo debes escuchar!- Grito desesperado golpeando con más fuerza intentando que alguien lo escuchase, si no a Swilnle a él.

-Yo cometí el error de seguirlo mucho tiempo atrás, pague con más que mi vida, con mi alma y mucho más- Susurro

Él continuo golpeando esa puerta sin retroceder, sabía que si no hacía algo, probablemente para cuando alguien más los descubriera sería demasiado tarde para cualquiera que hubiese estado en ese momento, en ese lugar.

No importa adonde vayas, o lo que hagas, hay cosas de las que no puedes escapar.

-Pelea estupido Combaticon, se que puedes hacerlo, lo hiciste mucho antes que yo- Susurro el sekeer justo cuando los sonidos de su aliado se desvanecieron en esa oscuridad.

El F-15 recostó su frente contra el frío muro, su mano se poso a su lado, mientras él trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Su espada resbalo estrellándose contra el piso. Inútil ante aquel rival.

-No puedes salvarlos a todos- Se dijo, pero eso no lo podía aceptar.

-¡Maldición!-Grito con un odio renovado.

……………………………………

El jeep cayó contra la dura superficie bajo sus pies, derramando su fuente de vida, el energón.

Su figura cansada se mantuvo en esa pose fetal, con el preciado líquido rodeándolo poco a poco.

Su mano descanso frente a su rostro, con la sangre iluminando su figura como un aura sobrenatural.

La risa se hizo presente en ese gesto torturado, mientras el 4x4 sonreía, feliz de poderse marchar.

-Al fin podré ser libre de esta carga, fui cobarde al no ser capaz de actuar antes, al no poderlo hacer tiempo atrás- Susurro débilmente.

-Pero hoy, algo cambio, como si ese deseo finalmente hubiese crecido lo suficiente como para permitirme continuar, como si hubiese tomado forma, terminando su malestar.

-Agradezco tu ayuda Starscream, agradezco el tiempo prestado Hook, me alegra haber compartido esos momentos con alguien que me pudo apreciar- Comento cambiando ese gesto al de tristeza y culpabilidad.

-Demonios, no soy fuerte como ustedes, quise seguirlos, aparentar que podía continuar, pero el peso es demasiado no podía más. No espero un hasta luego, ni un adiós. Probablemente me vean como un cobarde, no estarían equivocados en realidad lo soy.

-Me dieron la oportunidad y la desperdicie, se que tal vez no comprendan mis acciones, pero no puedo vivir así, sabiendo que no fui más que una parte sobrante de un grupo Gestalt- Finalizo, apagando sus ópticos una vez más.

Ni las advertencias de su líder, ni su desesperación, todo parecía poco importante, en ese momento final.

-Si mi chispa renace, si encuentro redención, deseo ser como ustedes libre de ataduras, de dependencias, de todo, quiero conocer la libertad de elegir a quien deseo a mi lado, de alcanzar el cielo y volver a bajar. Si no merezco eso entonces solo puedo decir que nos veremos en el infierno-

…………………………………………

La habitación que aprisionaba al avión se abrió, permitiéndole escapar, ¿Por qué nadie más se movió?, ¿porque simplemente fue ignorado por los demás?, como si un viviesen en la misma realidad, ignoraron cada grito, cada exclamación. Star corrió por los pasillos de su base, su supuesto hogar, localizando a su compañero y porque no decirlo amigo reposando en el piso con paz.

-Maldita sea Swindle, ¿Por qué no me dejaste ayudar?- Pregunto sosteniendo la figura inerte del viejo 4x4 de, una estructura que él le concedió en ese despertar.

-Yo era tu líder, yo debía protegerte, ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi?- Prosiguió con desesperación, pero ya era tarde para el jeep quien jamás volvería a replicar.

-Eras mi amigo, eras parte de mi grupo, de mi familia… No somos como antes, ¿Acaso no quisiste comprenderlo?- Susurro aproximando su cabeza hacia su pecho. El energón cubrió su figura, pero para el jet de un ala no importo. Las marcas se divisaban en su figura mostrando donde él mismo se agredió, destrozando sus puntos más sensibles, con las marcas de esos golpes en sus manos cubiertas de energon.

-Esto no debió pasar, jamás debió suceder. No fui un buen líder- Se reprocho el F-15 tristemente, sintiendo la derrota de no haber podido hacer algo para evitar esa catástrofe, él de todos parecía ser el más centrado, el más alegre. Pero a veces eso solo es imagen, algo que nosotros creamos para no dejar ver lo que somos en realidad.

-De todos, nunca pensé que serías capaz- Dijo –Que equivocado estuve, porque esta no era la manera Swindle, nunca la fue- Finalizo presionando fuertemente la figura, antes de levantarse para salir de ese lugar con el jeep en brazos.

En el pasillo Skybite se percato de lo sucedido, incapaz de entender o que sucedía, él pensó que quizá algo más podría hacer, pero la mirada casi muerta del sekeer le hizo retroceder.

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Qué llevo a ese Decepticon acabar con su vida?, el Predacon no lo vio. Tal vez era cosa del pasado, tal vez el tiempo había decidido que era tiempo de acabar eso hoy.

-¿Dónde esta Hook?- Se escucho la voz del F-15, sin emoción. El Squalo no podía responder, n sabía adonde el médico había escapado después de todo.

-No lo se, sólo se macho-Contesto el Tiburón.

Starscream detuvo sus pasos observando al Predacon.

-Esto no ha terminado todavía, aún no- Con estas palabras el jet corrió hacia la enfermería donde dejo e cuerpo de su Combaticon, no perdería a otro de los suyos, esta vez no.

…………………………..

Todos comentemos errores, pero no por eso debemos pagar con este dolor.

-Se que estas ahí afuera, en esos pasillos esperando, pero no tienes derecho a decir por ellos, no lo tienes, ni tú ni yo- Comento.

No debemos dejar que esas cargas nos aniquilen, todos tenemos problemas, sólo hace falta compartirlos, para poder permitirnos encontrar una salida real y tal vez… redención.

……………………………….

En otro punto de ese mismo mundo, al otro lado del planeta, 3 amigos volaban disfrutando del Sol, incapaces de saber lo que en su base acontecía. De sentir la perdida de un amigo viraban demostrando su habilidad.

Las risas de los 3 viejos amigos, resonó a lo alto, desvaneciéndose entre la velocidad y él viento.

Que perfecta era la vida para ellos, después de todo lo ocurrido, de todos esos esfuerzos, su trabajo costo pero no había sido en vano. Lejos de todo ese horror que les caracterizo, lejos de esa terrible realidad. Libres de vivir como querían, de sentir finalmente esa carga marchar.

Triplecons, nacidos como militares, conocidos como Decepticons, libres de esa terrible responsabilidad.

AstroTrain , BLitzwing y Octane, tres unidades de combate que parecían pequeñas chispas al volar.

-Como extrañaba estos tiempos libres- Se escucho la voz del Jumbo Jet, al sentir al ágil figura de Blitzwing pasar.

-Si, no hay como un vuelo para poderse relajar- Afirmo el Mig. Virando alrededor de su amigo sin parar.

A lo lejos otra nave surcaba el cielo, pero en dirección opuesta, tratando de camuflajear su imponente figura, volaba con ese destino marcado, queriendo llegar a una renovada amistad.

-Las cosas cerraron bien para ti, pero no puedo aceptar eso nada más- Se dijo convencido de que debía actuar.

Si tan sólo supiera lo que encontraría, si tan sólo se percatara de la realidad, habría pensado dos veces sobre el destino que había deseado tomar.

…………………………………..

Skybite observo el cuerpo del Combaticon caído en la plancha de metal. Le daba escalofríos el pensar en su partida, repentina de la que nadie más se pudo percatar.

Fue tan rápido y silencioso que nadie se dio cuenta ni más.

-No deseabas que nadie se enterara, ¿Qué fue lo que te motivo?- Se pregunto.

No nos conocemos de hace mucho, pero… creo que eso era algo que yo no me podía esperar de los tuyos- Susurro el tiburón.

No hubo respuesta alguna, no la habría jamás, sus secretos se extinguieron con esa chispa, que no le permitió continuar.

Una luz más para acompañar a Primus- Comento Skybite. Pues a pesar de no ser del mismo tipo, para ellos el origen siempre fue el mismo.

-Ten buen viaje- Finalizo.

Si tan sólo hubiesen visto que no fue del todo su decisión…

……………………………………

Notas del autor: Ok, este es el capítulo 2. A veces la culpabilidad es peor que cualquier cosa, y la conciencia puede ser un gran peso para los que cruzan la línea.

Atentamente Arken elf.


	3. Culpa

Capítulo 3

Culpa…

Notas del autor: Gracias por sus review, este capitulo contiene un poco de violencia.

……………………………

Starscream recorrió la base buscando a su oficial médico. El impacto del reciente deceso continuaba rondando en su mente sumándose a esa pesada carga llamada culpabilidad. Una chispa más que él perdía, una decisión tomada mal.

Tal vez él tuvo razón siempre; y no soy capaz de liderar- Se reprocho deteniendo sus pasos por un momento, en esa penumbra, con esa oscuridad –Tal vez después de todo sus palabras eran la verdad, él se percato de mis deficiencias, por eso no me dejo continuar, pero si esa es la razón, correcto es que pague por esos errores, pero no con las vidas de aquellos que lo hicieron sólo para buscar un poco de libertad.

-No es justo que los condenes por esa decisión, no era su misión morir en ese mundo apocalíptico que tú creaste, eso era entre tú y yo nada mas- Afirmo el sekeer admirando esa base cubierta de soledad.

-Tal vez este era el temor que enfrentabas, cada vez que volvías acá, talvez por eso no regresabas, manteniéndote lejos pero siempre a la expectativa de lo que podía pasar- Se reprocho deseando jamás haber abandonado esa base aérea humana donde reposo con tranquilidad.

Las culpas eran muchas, el peso apenas se soportaba, pero ahora era tarde, no podía dar marcha atrás.

-Yo prometí que los protegería, que mis tropas siempre estarían primero, que los errores de Megatron jamás serían míos, pero fui incapaz de cumplir a mi palabra- Prosiguió enfocando el piso, el cual ahora limpio mostraba su reflejo con ese gesto de tristeza y decepción.

-Esta no es la cara de un líder, firme y orgulloso, pero no puedo considerarme eso, no cuando he perdido del modo más bajo que hay; uno de los míos se ha marchado, pero no en batalla ni con gloria, si no con deshonor- Pensó sin voltear. Es hora de enfrentar esos miedos, de aceptar que no puedes evitar fallar.

-Maldición, maldición- Susurro golpeando el muro suavemente. -¿Acaso no hay justicia para los míos?, ¡Vamos contéstame!- Prosiguió, pero solitario en ese pasillo abandonado, no habría replica al final.

-¿Con quien hablas?, ¿Quién esperas que responda a tu llamado?- Se pregunto negando que un suicido fuese del todo la realidad. Conciente que eso solo marcaba el principio del final.

-¡Si el momento ha llegado, ven enfréntame aquí, estoy esperando tus palabras, tu ira, pero no así. No eres cobarde, de eso estoy más que seguro, quien seas si fuiste Decepticon, ven aquí!- Argumento el Jet, retando a ese ente antinatural, aquel que extinguió del modo más vil, la chispa de un amigo y compañero, aprovechándose de su carga de conciencia, de esa culpabilidad.

………………………………..

La culpa es una pesada carga que no se puede eliminar, va creciendo con el tiempo, alejándote de todos, para aislarte en la soledad.

Cuidadoso debes ser, si permites que ella te gane, pues una vez dentro de su juego es casi imposible escapar.

…………………………………...

Hook se detuvo por un momento creyendo escuchar un grito, pero no regreso, había algo que le llamaba, que le incitaba a seguir, ignorando lo que pasaba alrededor.

Pero el dolor infligido en ese último gesto; en esa exclamación le hizo dudar.

-¿Quien podría gritar de ese modo, con esa desesperación?- Se pregunto virando, para apreciar solo la oscuridad.

-Malditas luces, ¿Cuál es el problema esta vez?- Se pregunto golpeando el panel del pasillo sin obtener resultado alguno notando la forma del Jeep a lo lejos, su amigo quien de repente llego, camino hacia él con pasividad.

El Constructicon se detuvo esperando alguna ridícula explicación acerca de la falla, pero no obtuvo nada, solo esa mirada tranquila que no le era familiar. No con ese Mecha tramposo e hiperactivo, eso no era normal.

-¿Qué sucedió esta vez?- Le pregunto la grúa adoptando esa postura que le caracterizaba como tal. El 4x4 sonrío al comentario, pero no emitió ninguna exclamación.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Swindle?, ¿Tienes idea del trabajo que costo instalar este sistema de iluminación?- Continuo el médico quejándose de la falta de consideración.

-Eso no es importante- Susurro el Combaticon finalmente colocando su mano sobre el brazo de su amigo enfocando su mirada, en la de aquel que alguna vez le apoyo tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto Hook confundido por primera vez; su procesador no daba respuesta, mientras algunos eventos se ligaban tratando de formular una realidad.

-Fuiste un buen amigo cuando nadie más creyó en mí, excepto tal vez Starscream, pero él ya lo sabe- Exclamo el jeep.

La grúa tan sólo asintió pensando en que no era buen momento para interrumpir, aún ligaba cierto grito, cierta exclamación.

-De no ser por ti, seguiría sólo en esa estación- Prosiguió el combaticon

-Déjate de palabrerías- Contesto el médico al fin.

Otra sonrisa escapo del 4x4 esperando esa clase de reacción. –No creas que todo esta perdido, tu tomaste una buena decisión, no dejes que nadie te haga cambiar de opinión- Finalizo el vehículo dorado desvaneciéndose frente a él. Tal y como había llegado, sin sonidos reales o huellas, sin nada que indicase su presencia en ese lugar.

El grito, y la voz de su amigo habían sido la misma, comprendiendo que esa visita, sólo había sido una advertencia de lo que podría enfrentar.

Tomaste la decisión correcta pensó la grúa, comprendiendo hasta cierto punto lo que acababa de pasar.

El Constructicon no tuvo palabras para replicar, ahora estaba sólo en ese punto sin poder reaccionar, Swindle estaba muerto, eso era lo único que su procesador le podía explicar, la única respuesta que le ofrecía en ese momento, y lugar.

-No puede ser cierto- Se dijo, pero sabía que esa relación no podía fallar. Siendo el experto en cálculos para todo tipo de construcciones y dispositivos, las posibilidades siempre se limitaban acertar.

Su amigo se había machado, pero no sin advertirle, de lo que podía pasar.

-Swindle- Susurro suavemente, percatándose de que era él quien lo había rescatado en ese escape, después del robo de esa nave insignia, mucho tiempo atrás.

Revivió esos momentos en los que el jeep corrió entre el resto de los entes en la estación espacial, atravesando el camino con dificultad para tratar de alcanzar al sekeer quien se acababa de marchar.

Recordó la mirada desesperada, la misma que vistió el día que sus hermanos se marcharon dejándolo atrás.

Hook fue el único que escucho esos comentarios, cuando ambos pasaban tiempo juntos en sus guardias o reparando su base actual.

-Siempre corro tras ellos, pero jamás voltean para esperarme, siempre me dejan atrás- Había dicho el Combaticon, en una de esas tantas charlas que solían tener.

El cosntructicon escucho las palabras, asegurándole que no era nada, mas que mala suerte en realidad.

-Si claro- Contesto el Jeep sonriente, se debe a la mala suerte y ya, pero no me importa, es más creo que el día que no me dejen, me voy a sentir mal-

La grúa sabía que esa oración, no era más que la manera de ocultar su verdadero sentir, tras esa cortina que siempre trataba de levantar. Una barrera delgada y gruesa, como casi todos los que integraban ese grupo que seguía al sekeer fantasma.

-En definitiva, siempre estuvo oculto el mensaje que revelaba tu verdadera soledad- Murmuro el Médico sin pensar –Fuiste el primero en recibirme cuando regrese al grupo, el único que no juzgo mi repentina llegada, y yo a cambio solo te escuche, pero no fui capaz de replicar con la verdad- Continuo.

Ahora es demasiado tarde, y aún así volviste para recordarme que no me debo dejar ganar

-Detesto estos sentimientos, detesto sentir esta culpabilidad, detesto haber permitido que mi chispa probara un poco de ellos, pues ahora es adicta a estas sensaciones, que sólo me causan pesar.

Hook toco su brazo, justo donde la mano del 4x4 había estado. Arrepentido por haber ignorado ese grito, culpándose por no regresar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por ese ente que cazaba los pasillos, con tanto odio, enojo y maldad.

-Hola hermano- Se escucho a su espalda, en la voz de otro de sus compañeros, en aquel que más podía confiar.

Sin voltearse a verlo cerró sus ópticos pensativo, consiente de que era imposible que Scavenger estuviese detrás.

-No importa lo que suceda, tomaste la decisión correcta- Repitió, con su brazo firme en el punto donde Swindle le sostuvo al final.

-Tu no estas aquí- Se dijo, antes de voltear, pero era justo la forma del constructicon que perfectamente recordaba de esos años atrás.

-Tú me pediste que no te abandonará, pero no lo hice, tú decidiste quedarte atrás. No puedes culparme por tus decisiones, ni cazarme por no regresar- Exclamo con enojo, deduciendo a la perfección lo que acababa de pasar.

Swindle fue perseguido por sus culpas, por esa carga que no pudo soportar, pero yo soy diferente, eso es un hecho con el que no pensabas contar.

-Seas quien seas, esa forma no te ayudará. Mis hermanos jamás vendrían a cazarme, por haberlos dejado atrás- Grito finalmente la grúa disparando hacia el espectro a quien no pudo afectar.

-Es una lastima en serio- Respondió su hermano con esa decepción en su mirada. –Habrías acompañado al Jeep en su soledad- Finalizo, cambiando el gesto a un toque lleno de rencor.

-Pero contigo no seré rápido ni limpio, si esa es tu decisión- Susurro levemente el ente, antes de lanzarse contra su siguiente rival.

…………………………………….

Los gemelos apagaron su aparato, sin conocer lo que acababa de suceder, su guardia comenzaba en instantes, por lo que se tenían que preparar. Con algo de decepción en sus voces salieron de su habitación hacia la entrada, donde la forma de los otros deportivos destacaba, recorriendo el desierto para volver a su hogar.

La arena se levanto a cada metro marcando el camino de los vehículos con facilidad, pero no había razones para ocultarse o para tratar de escapar. Esos momentos estaban atrapados en el pasado, enterrados en ese punto más allá.

BreakDown aceleró nuevamente, al sentir la cercanía del Viper, deseando hasta cierto punto poderle perdonar.

-Esto me duele tanto como a ti- Se dijo, pero no fue capaz de hablar.

Realmente deseaba poder confiar en su hermano, abrirse como lo hacía en presencia de sus compañeros, que no fuera una actuación nada más. Pero es tan difícil confiar en alguien que te abandono cuando más lo necesitabas.

Recordó ese momento en el que intento exclamar esas palabras atrapadas en ese abrazo mortal; las que embargaron su procesador mientras observaba al entonces Porche simplemente mirar.

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada?, ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás?- Se pregunto angustiado reviviendo su pesadilla una vez más.

Una pesadilla que le cazaba, cada vez que se tenía que recargar.

-Cuando cierro mis ópticos puedo verlo frente a mi, con esas poderosas manos desgarrándome mientras yo trataba de escapar, puedo ver tú figura a su espalda, permitiéndole continuar. Siento como mi chispa fluctúa, mientras el dolor se intensifica cada vez más. Trato de implorarte que me ayudes, que no deseo morir de ese modo, no por sus manos llenas de rencor.

-¿Por qué debo pagar por el error de otros?, ¿Por qué permites que esto suceda y no haces nada por ayudar?-

-Hermano, por favor, ayúdame, no me dejes morir aquí- Trato de exclamar. Sin embargo para entonces mi voz me abandonó, dejando tan sólo esa mirada, llena de dolor al ver que me abandonaste sin siquiera intentar salvarme, sin replicar.

Como me duele cada vez que te veo, cada vez que me observas, pero quisiera que entendieses que no te puedo perdonar.

-Tu chispa duele, como la mía, pero aún así no lo puedo evitar- Prosiguió en su mente divisando la base a lo lejos, con la figura de los otros deportivos, preparándose para tomar su lugar.

Muy pronto estaremos de vuelta, con esos gestos falsos, con esa interpretación ensayada años atrás. Alguna vez fuimos tan unidos que nadie creería la verdad. Es doloroso el tener que actuar, pero es mejor a mostrar ente todos los rencores que nos separan y la culpabilidad.

De todos, eras tú en quien más confiaba, a quien aprendí a respetar, no por miedo sino por tu amistad. Se que sonará cursi a tu modo de ver, pero tu sabes como soy en realidad.

La locura es una de las tantas facetas que nos define, pero la confianza era mi estabilidad. Traicionaste ese lazo que nos marcaba, aquello que tanto dude en otorgar. No creas que un lo siento o disculpa lo podrán reparar, tal vez algún día lo haga, pero por el momento ni el beneficio de la duda puedo otorgar.

El Lamborgini llego a la entrada de la mina, junto con el Viper escondiendo ese dolor de los demás.

Los Lotus eran alegres, unidos, algo que ambos realmente envidiaban. Pero nunca revelarían esa realidad.

-Ya era hora- Afirmo el lotus negro palmeando al Lambo suavemente en su espalda.

-Si mi hermano esta feliz, porque no se retrasaron, y así no perdió nuevamente en el juego de video- Interrumpió el otro inocentemente. A veces parecía que no eran Decepticons. Pero no siempre fueron guerreros, menos las unidades terrestres, porque nunca fueron las más apreciadas por su antiguo líder a quien abandonaron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

-Aja, pero en la realidad jamás podrás ganarme- Argumento el otro Lotus transformándose para iniciar su guardia, seguido de cerca por su hermano quien de inmediato arranco adelantándose sin esperar.

Segundos después, el otro deportivo le alcanzó, dejando tan solo la arena elevarse, para marcar la distancia que recorrieron sin mirar atrás.

-A veces es difícil comprenderlos, pero me caen bien- Murmuro BreakDown.

-Lo mismo pienso- Contesto el Viper recibiendo una mirada serie de su hermano.

-¿Por qué continuas intentándolo?- Pregunto el Lambo cansado de evadirlo sin resultado alguno.

-Porque…- Las ideas llegaron de golpe al procesador del deportivo negro, había pasado meses pensando que decr si Break le daba la oportunidad, y ahora que se presentaba, no sabía como comenzar.

Porque necesito a mi hermano, porque la culpa me esta matando, porque no quiero marcharme sabiendo que me odiaste al final.

-Porque…-Repitió el Viper inseguro, algo que jamás imagino experimentar.

-Si no vas hablar entonces déjame en paz- Contesto el deportivo blanco después de un rato. Cada exclamación perforo su chispa igual que la de su hermano, pero no lo podía evitar.

Dead End observo la figura de su hermano, perderse en la oscuridad de la mina, maldiciendo el no haber podido contestar.

-Lo siento- Susurro para sí, siguiendo los pasos del deportivo blanco.

…………………………….

Cuando la traición se ha presentado, la confianza jamás volverá a ser igual.

……………………………..

El golpe fue duro, más de lo que él imagino. La grúa sintió la dureza del muro al impactarse contra él a toda velocidad. Su atacante reía mientras su defensa parecía no afectarle en absoluto debido a su procedencia original.

-No puedes matar a lo que ya esta muerto, no puedes herir a la herida, tu elegiste este destino, enfréntalo y muere- Afirmo el ser deteniéndose a metros del Constructicon. Su arma inútil ante ese ser reposaba algunos metros de ellos sin más.

-¿Por qué te ocultas?- Le pregunto la grúa notando la figura de otro de sus hermanos, esta vez se trataba de Bonecrusher.

-¿Por qué no revelas tu identidad?, dices que estas aquí para hacernos pagar por nuestros pecados, pero no eres capaz demostrar tu forma real, cobarde- Afirmo el médico Decepticon, sintiendo presión en sus extremidades superiores, mientras la forma falsa de su compañero le levantaba por los brazos sosteniéndolo contra el muro.

-Los traidores no merecen ese honor- Susurro el ente con malicia acercándose a milímetros de su cautivo. Observándolo seriamente.

Esos ópticos se veían tan reales, casi como si fuesen los de su hermano. Pero esto no era más una triste ilusión, una que no captaría ese remordimiento, para permitirle a ese atacante jugar. Swindle se lo había dicho y el no dejaría que esa advertencia fuese en vano nada más.

-¿Quieres saber como murió?- Pregunto el ser en un tono leve manteniendo la proximidad, aumentando la fuerza en sus manos, casi destrozando las muñecas del Constructicon cautivo.

-Al principio forcejeo, peleo porque no deseaba marcharse, pero cuando escucho esa voz, el miedo que invadió su chispa fue tan delicioso que fue imposible resistirme, su terror, su resignación. Cada sentimiento me hizo volver a vivir, fue excitante, tener su chispa en mis manos, mientras gritaba de dolor. Presionar con fuerza extinguiendo toda vida, para recubrirla con oscuridad. Ahondar en sus culpas, haciéndole creer que era su conciencia en realidad- Exclamo suavemente aumentando el odio en su cautivo.

-Fue hermoso el ver esa figura en el piso, después de terminar. Como una obra de arte; con ese brillo tan etéreo formado por su propio energon, el mismo que recorrió su forma mientras lloraba por haberles fallado, por no haber podido continuar- Prosiguió excitado.

-Debiste verlo Hook, te habría encantado- Rió el ser finalmente.

El constructicon no replico, no revelaría el enojo que sentía al escuchar esas palabras conociendo el juego, uno que ellos habían aprendido mucho tiempo atrás, el mismo que aplicaron a sus víctimas en el pasado.

Se dice que todo es válido en una guerra, pero a veces no es más que la justificación de actos sin ética y honor. La tortura se convierte en un juego, que sólo puede ser efectivo cuando participan de menos dos.

-Pero tú debes saberlo ¿Cierto?, tú que sentiste la sangre de cada una de tus víctimas en tus manos, tú que diseñaste muchos de esos instrumentos de tortura, así como esas técnicas a seguir- Prosiguió el ser, buscando llegar a ese punto de presión. Como Decepticons, tenían mucho historial, y todos hasta el más fuerte habrían de caer al final.

La grúa continuo sin responder, era cierto que él había sido el causante de mucho dolor en el pasado, pero solo siguió órdenes. Como siempre, al igual que sus hermanos, trabajando ciegamente sin querer ver la realidad.

-Fue starscream quien me permitió ver que existía otra salida, otra posibilidad para sobrevivir- Se dijo.

Yo permití que muchos de los nuestros murieran porque esas eran las órdenes, eso no lo puedo cambiar, pero todos, absolutamente todos somos culpables de algo, sólo hice mi trabajo como mi líder indico. Era cuestión de supervivencia, nada más.

-Intenta convencerte, justifícate, porque no puedes hacer nada más- Repitió la voz de Bonecrusher de un modo fantasmal.

La presión en sus muñecas atravesó el punto final.

El dolor recorrió sus sistemas, iniciando un sin fin de alarmas de advertencia, unas que el mismo desactivo. Como un escalofrío, sus circuitos se congelaron sin moverse más. La sensación fue tal, que el no pudo evitar emitir ese odiado sonido, el que recorrió las viajes bases decepticons tiempo atrás.

-¿Cuántas veces lo ignoraste?, Los gritos de los cautivos, las plegarias de aquellos que sabía n que iban a morir, ¿Cantas veces reíste al saber del destino de algún desafortunado Autobot?, ¿Cuántas?- Exclamo el ente con emoción.

Cada grito, cada gemido de dolor, era como esa droga que le alimentaba, la que lo había hecho llegar hasta ahí.

Una de las manos del Decepticon perdió su fuerza, así como toda funcionalidad. Estaba deshecha a manos de su captor.

-Eres inteligente Hook, así como persistente, contigo no es divertido jugar. Pero hay otros métodos tú sabes para hacer las cosas más entretenidas. Como un médico incapaz de curar- Afirmo su torturador con malicia mientras tocaba la mano ahora destrozada permitiendo que el dolor continuara avanzando paralizando con su fuerza al dueño de la extremidad.

…………………………………………

Star se detuvo, escuchando los gemidos de dolor. ¿Por qué sólo el los escuchaba?, ¿Acaso ese era el castigo, escuchar y ver como los suyos mueren incapaz de actuar?

Desesperado se dirigió hacia ese punto entrando a tiempo a la habitación. El ente sintió la presencia desvaneciéndose justo cuando él logro acceder.

-Hook- Exclamo atrapando a la grúa a medio camino del piso, la presión se desvaneció dejándoles un poco de paz.

-Swindle esta muerto- Comento el constructicon con dificultad, esforzándose por apagar todo sensor en su mano antes de que el dolor llegase a un nivel que incapaz de soportar.

-Lo sé- Fue la respuesta del sekeer notando el daño en su extremidad.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto, pero no fue capaz de terminar la oración, cuando una renovada fuerza los presiono contra el piso evitando que pudieran actuar.

Hook emitió un gemido pero eso fue todo, mientras Star luchaba por levantarse, pero le era imposible inmovilizándolos contra la fría superficie, boca abajo sin saber que esperar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir?- Se escucho la exclamación de los diversos ángulos de la habitación. –Apenas comenzábamos a jugar- Prosiguió.

-Miserable cobarde- Respondió el F-15 sintiendo presión en sus alas.

El Jet había recogido su espada en el trayecto, pero al parecer no sería de utilidad contra alguien a quien no puedes atacar.

-Mira quien lo dice- Contesto la voz de manera burlona, personificando aquel ser que tanto odio tiempo atrás.

-¿Quién quieres que sea el juez?- Pregunto caminado para detenerse frente al Jet, no era necesario ver del todo esa figura, con el timbre de su voz y esos cromas supo con eficacia quien sería su torturador.

-No puede ser Megatron- Exclamo el sekeer conciente.

-Su chispa reacción en un Predacon- Pensó – Quien sea, no puede ser realmente Megatron.

………………………………

Dead End y Break Down se encaminaron hacia el centro de control, ignorantes de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, ni de que su presencia era justo lo que faltaba.

……………………………….

Notas del Autor: Esa base, comienza a convertirse en un lugar sumamente peligroso, cuidado para los que recorren sus pasillos Fantasía de un ángel, tu sabes que este Fic, existe gracias a tus ideas te agradezco el apoyo.

Tavata en efecto es M, por lo que cualquier cosa puede pasar, je, je, je.

Destr gracias por tu apoyo me alegra que el tinte oscuro no te desagrade,

Elena, que puedo decir las cosas no siempre terminan bien y menos para una fracción tan dañada e inestable como esta.


	4. Memorias

Capítulo 4

Memorias…

Notas del autor: Bien, este capítulo es más fuerte que el anterior, espero les agrade. Agradezco todos sus comentarios, gracias a ellos es que puedo ir realizando esta historia.

…………………………..

Memorias….

Son aquellas que marcan parte de nuestra personalidad, cada experiencia y vivencia siempre deja algo en nuestra alma, que va definiendo nuestra persona, llevándonos a madurar, pero también enmarcando esas situaciones de tristeza o felicidad, de buenos o malos actos, de lo que fuimos y lo que queremos ser. Definiendo quienes somos y como podemos cambiar.

………………………………

Memorias, eso era todo lo que él tenía, recuerdos de acontecimientos pasados que le dictaban que esa decisión estaba mal. Pero a veces la lógica también falla y en este caso era necesario olvidarla si pensaba recuperar esa amistad.

Skyfire sobrevoló el área de la Base alguna vez enemiga. Había pensado mucho al respecto, pero finalmente había terminado en ese lugar.

-No puedo arrepentirme ahora se dijo- descendiendo para aterrizar a pocos metros de la entrada. La arena se elevo brillando suavemente como pequeñas estrellas, reflejando la luz de sus luces igual que lo hacían con el sol al amanecer. La nave admiro por un momento ese breve espectáculo, permitiendo que el viento robara los remanentes de esos pocos minutos de reflexión.

Pensativo el Autobot se detuvo sin avanzar, no sabía si debía adentrarse en esa caverna, dominio de aquel a quien considero amigo tiempo atrás, pero fue justamente él, el sekeer quien le aseguro que continuaban siendo amigos antes de cortar esa última transmisión.

-Es hora de comprobar si la interpretación de Jazz era la adecuada- Pensó con decisión. Era momento de enfrentar esa situación y acabar con cualquier duda de una vez por todas.

El Jet camino hacia la vieja mina, extrañado de no recibir advertencia alguna de sus habitantes actuales, parecía más una caverna abandonada que una base Decepticon.

-Supongo que este es el mejor disfraz, muy real- Dijo suavemente, con un presentimiento de que algo no estaba del todo bien en el lugar -Es raro- Continúo caminando por la entrada hasta el elevador oculto. Las puertas se abrieron para permitir al recién llegado acceder.

-Ellos nunca son tan confiados- Pensó, aunque quizá la calma actual les permitía relajarse un poco y dejar el exceso de seguridad para otro momento más tenso, o tal vez algún error en los sistemas de seguridad. Lo que fuera era extraño, pero bueno siempre podía darle una grata sorpresa al viejo F-15 con su presencia, una sorpresa que podía no ser del todo bienvenida, pero a él eso no le importaba.

-Soporte muchas críticas durante eras por esto, otras más no harán diferencia alguna- Exclamo –Seguro que será divertido, tal y como en los viejos tiempos, cuando aún trabajábamos como equipo- Sonrió para sí.

Memorias buenos recuerdos, de días pasados, donde la única preocupación era obtener un buen resultado o verificar que alguna prueba saliera bien. Donde la guerra solo era un conflicto de charlas o historia, muy lejos de su realidad.

Tiempos en los que ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de lo que palabras como dolor, sufrimiento y soledad, implicaban realmente, eran tan solo sentimientos basados en situaciones vanas, de la vida cotidiana.

Momentos en los que la paz, les permitió gozar la vida, enseñándoles a vivir y no a sobrevivir.

Viejos momentos, atesorados por su chispa, memorias olvidadas por muchos, pero presentes para cualquier mecha que estuviese vivo desde la era dorada.

Por un momento recordó las tres naves que pasaron cerca de él, jugueteando sin preocuparse por batallas o guerras, como simples aeronaves, disfrutaban del viento y el sol sobre su chasis.

-Me hubiese gustado sentirlo contigo a mi lado volando como lo hacíamos en la oscuridad de cybertron viejo amigo- Susurro.

La idea de sentir la caricia del sol, sobre sus alas, con la compañía del sekeer ilumino su chispa, reafirmando que esa decisión era la adecuada.

Las compuertas se abrieron lentamente permitiendo a la nave adentrarse en esa profunda oscuridad.

La base perecía ser una estructura fantasma, sin vida alguna a otro lado de ese elevador privado. La computadora parecía encendida, pero nadie estaba ahí para controlarla. Una señal parpadeaba indicando la entrada del recién llegado, pero eso era todo, sin sonidos extra ni nada. Las luces no respondían haciendo que los pasillos estuviesen más tétricos de lo normal.

-¿Por qué estará tan oscuro?- Se pregunto un poco preocupado, él sabía que los Decepticons no tendrían su base llena de colores claros y vivos, pero eso era extremo, incluso para ellos.

Una suave corriente de viento recorrió el cuarto, desvaneciéndose al otro lado. El científico sintió con claridad esa suave caricia en sus alas, pero no pudo detectar a nadie.

-Es imposible que haya viento circulando en áreas cerradas- Murmuro, analizando la habitación, en busca de algún implemento responsable por esa extraña sensación.

Sin pistas de lo que realmente sucedía se adentro en las profundidades de la base, con su arma lista, imaginando lo peor.

-Tal vez no fue el mejor momento- Se dijo, aunque tal vez era el momento más adecuado después de todo.

…………………………………..

Dead End y Break Down detuvieron sus pasos al ver a Wildrider de pie frente a ellos. Ninguno de los dos supo de su partida, siendo Star y Blitzwing los únicos capaces de presenciar su final en Charr.

Para ellos estaba simplemente desaparecido, aunque era imposible que el Stunticon hubiese llegado hasta ahí, cuando ellos estaban de guardia, los dos sabían que cualquier contacto externo sería notificado. Sin embargo estaba de pie frente a ellos sin hablar.

El Ferrari no avanzo solo les observaba analítico al otro lado del pasillo.

Break Down retrocedió lentamente, incapaz de comprender el porque de la presencia de su hermano, pero después de su experiencia tan cercana a la muerte; de andar rondando perdido esa oscuridad durante tanto tiempo, comprendía que algo andaba seriamente mal.

Al momento observo al Viper quien parecía admirar al presente sin reaccionar, con los brazos cruzados observaba la figura firmemente sin miedo alguno reflejado en su mirada.

Sintiendo esos cambios en la temperatura el Lamborgini olvido por un momento ese rencor hacia su hermano y se aproximo.

-Wildrider no esta vivo- No lo presenciaron, pero su chispa aseguraba que esa era la verdad, Break Down lo había visto en esos lapsos en los que su chispa se encontraba casi extinta, recordó haberlo visto frente a él, con esa misma expresión seria, pero con algo más.

La escena había cambiado mostrando todo ese energon, una situación terrible, una verdad aterradora, hasta para uno de ellos. Cada gota que caía dejando ese camino marcado provenía de ese cuerpo. Las marcas de tortura se revelaban en su estructura, junto con las perforaciones que le llevaron a esa partida trágica y deshonrosa.

Revivió esos breves momentos en los que el Ferrari le observaba, rondando su débil chispa, iluminando con su propio brillo el camino que jamás siguió.

-Ven conmigo la había dicho, vamos juntos y así no habrá más soledad-

La tentación pudo ser grande, pero cada vez que observaba esas heridas incapaces de sanar, se alejaba sin aceptar ese destino final.

-No quise acompañarlo, no deseaba morir, me aferre a la vida como jamás lo habría imaginado y por eso estoy aquí- Afirmo el Lamborgini aterrado.

Revelando finalmente parte de esas experiencias oscuras que debió enfrentar en su infierno personal, mientras el resto de su grupo marchaba, alejándose de ese apocalíptico planeta Charr.

-Ahora ha vuelto ¿Por qué regreso, ¿Por qué esta aquí?, ¿Habrá venido por mí?, no, no no. Yo no quiero morir -Se dijo inseguro mientras continuaba retrocediendo.

-Tu debiste morir tiempo atrás, pero continuas con vida. ¿Qué importa quien tuvo la culpa si al final el resultado es el mismo?- Se escucho esa voz en su procesador, la misma que lo cazaba cada vez que existía una oportunidad de torturarlo, la que no lo dejaba reposar en paz, la misma que le obligaba a no perdonar a su hermano reviviendo esas experiencias a cada instante, en cualquier oportunidad. Memorias que cazaban su chispa, sin permitirle entender que todo eso había quedado atrás.

Su propia paranoia estaba haciendo presa de su ser. Una locura que en el pasado nunca le dejo vivir en paz, algo que con su rencor vio superado, pero al parecer todo era parte de esa imagen que tanto se esforzaron en mostrar.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?- Pregunto el Viper sosteniendo firmemente a su aterrado hermano.

Para el Lamborgini, la realidad parecía haberse despedazado, transportándolo a esos momentos de oscuridad.

-No quiero partir, no quiero hacerlo. Pelee tanto por seguir consiente, por regresar aquí. No deseo morir de este modo, no quiero volver- Susurro el carro blanco permitiendo que Dead End lo sostuviera, sin forcejear.

-No puedo confiar en ti, tu me dejaste morir la primera vez, ¿Cómo se que no me traicionaras nuevamente?- Pregunto suavemente, sintiendo la aprensión del Viper.

-No puedes confiar en mí, pero soy yo o estas completamente sólo- Replico el coche negro con frialdad.

No puedo ser débil o mostrar fragilidad, se que ese ente esta aquí por alguna razón, y a pesar de lo que creas, el remordimiento que continua en mi chispa, no me dejara repetir el error dos veces. Tal vez era la oportunidad que buscaba, tal vez ahora pueda demostrar que puedes confiar en mí.

Palabras valientes que se mantuvieron en su chispa, negando toda respuesta real.

-Esto es lo que causaste Motormaster, tú nos obligaste a esto, mira ahora lo que somos, un par de autos confundidos, enfrentado viejos recuerdos- Comento el Viper con enojo.

-Tu falta de visión nos condeno a esta extraña relación, te odio desde lo más profundo de mi chispa, realmente te odio- Prosiguió.

-He venido por lo él- Señalo al Deportivo Blanco.

-Su tiempo termino, debes devolverlo y dejarnos marchar- Continuo Wildrider con frialdad, sin sentimiento alguno que reflejara que era él en realidad. –Déjalo ir Dead End, tu tiempo no ha llegado, pero sí el de él, la primera vez lo aceptaste, ¿Por qué no olvidarlo una vez más?, sabes que no importa lo que hagas no se puede evitar- Prosiguió el Stunticon fantasma dando un par de pasos en su dirección.

BreakDown tembló abrazando a su hermano como jamás imagino volverlo hacer. –No dejes que me lleve- Susurro presionándose más fuerte contra el Viper.

Él juró que no volvería hacerlo, que jamás volvería a rogar, pero en ese momento, la única esperanza era ese deportivo negro.

-El te abandono, ¿Qué evitara que lo haga otra vez?- Decía su mente, pero su chispa lo negó.

-Márchate Wildrider, este no es tu lugar- Afirmo el deportivo negro firmemente. Era momento de enfrentar sus pecados, de redimir sus errores. De salvar a su hermano.

-No importa si te haces el valiente, sabes que al final lo dejarás, tú siempre nos repetiste eso, cada día, haciendo presente que la muerte vendría por nosotros tarde o temprano, ¿Por qué ir en contra de todas tus creencias?, no lo entiendo Dead End, yo pensé que eso es lo querías- Continuo el Ferrari usando sus viejos argumentos. Tan clásicos de él y de esa manera de pensar.

-Tal vez lo hice, pero yo no te mande a morir, yo no condene tu chispa, ni cometí los errores, si hubiese podido hacer algo lo habría hecho y lo sabes- Afirmo el Viper manteniéndose con su hermano.

El ser gruño al escuchar esas palabras, pero no con odio, sino con dolor.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes- Reclamo cambiando drásticamente, dejando ver esas heridas que para BreakDown eran sumamente familiares.

-Me abandonaste como lo hiciste con BreakDown- Reclamo, me dejaste atrás ese día que estábamos escapando, le mentiste a Motormaster acerca de mi destino. Ni siquiera intentaste buscar- Continuo el ente con ira.

El energon comenzó a recorrer el pasillo lentamente mientras revelaba la verdad.

-Ellos me torturaron, me culparon por no haber nacido en el mismo planeta, se divirtieron conmigo de un modo que no puedo ni expresar. Y finalmente me ejecutaron por no haberles dado la ubicación de donde se encontraban. Yo no deseaba morir, pero no condenaría a los míos, como lo hiciste tu- Finalizo Wildrider.

La emoción en esas acusaciones revelo la verdad. Break Down miro al viper alejándose un segundo sin saber en quien creer.

-¿Tu estuviste ahí?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Le pregunto.

-No podía decírtelo, yo quise regresar, pero… no fui capaz de hacerlo, así como no fui capaz de ayudarte, soy un cobarde, esa es la verdad -Confeso Dead End.

Ambos fuimos emboscados, huimos, pero Rider quedo atrapado, yo pensé en dar vuelta y ayudarlo, pero no fui capaz, eran tantos que temí por mi propia seguridad.

En la tierra nunca tuve miedo, pero en ese lugar, era como si mis peores temores fueran lo único real. Motormaster lo sabía, sabía que nuestras propias locuras nos llevarían a la extinción de nuestras chispas. Sólo quiso evitar que sufriéramos el mismo destino que Wildrider.

-Pero tú no quisiste aceptarlo, yo no intervine porque creí que era lo mejor, pero tu mirada en esos momentos, me hizo arrepentirme de esa decisión. Creí que era tarde, pensé que no podía hacer nada, pero la llegada de ese sekeer cambio ese destino- Susurro.

-Él te salvo la vida, junto con el triplecon; pensé que era la oportunidad que necesitábamos, sus ideas de dejar ese horrible planeta, de permitirnos acompañarlos, quise creerle Break, quise hacerlo, pelee con todo por esa causa, no me importo lo que se opusiera, si él me prometía una salida contigo, vendería hasta mi chispa a esa creencia- Afirmo Dead End.

-Tal vez fue la culpa, la que me hizo actuar de ese modo, tal vez han sido esas constantes memorias las que me hacen seguir y volver hacerlo cada vez- Susurro finalmente enfocándose en el Ferrari.

-Pero eso no justifica que lo estés aquí por él, si deseas castigar a alguien yo soy quien te dejo morir, no este paranoico Lamborgini- Finalizo enfrentando al ente una vez más.

-Con la muerte no se juega y nada es gratis, su momento llego, es hora de cobrar. Si no lo hago yo, lo hará aquel que ha marcado su base con la sangre de sus compañeros y no deseo un final tan poco digno para ninguno de los míos, ni siquiera tú- Señalo el Ferrari al Viper.

-No te lo permitiré- Replico Dead End con decisión, obteniendo una suave sonrisa de WildRider. –Entonces estaré esperándote-Finalizo desapareciendo de su vista. Las luces iluminaron el pasillo levemente, un obsequio de un espíritu perdido.

-Tengan cuidado con aquellos que continúan rondando estos pasillos, hay muchos que aún buscan quien pague por sus pecados- Sonó la advertencia como un saludo final.

BreakDown no sabía que pensar, después de esos sucesos, sabía lo que paso tiempo atrás, pero aún así el Viper no retrocedió, tal vez era momento de perdonar.

-Si voy a morir pronto, no quiero marcharme odiándote, no deseo andar por ahí cazando tu chispa por una eternidad- Comento el Lamborgini aproximándose a su hermano.

-Ni yo la tuya- Replico el Viper pensativo, -No me gusto la ultima oración, debemos buscar a los demás- Comento obteniendo esa afirmación como respuesta.

Tal vez algo bueno había resultado de eso, después de todo, aunque aún no probaban del todo su lealtad. Pues había alguien más buscándolos, alguien que no los dejaría escapar.

-No importa adonde vayan o lo que hagan, yo no los dejare jamás, porque son míos, siempre lo serán se escucho otra risa levemente a sus espaldas-

………………………………….

Skybite corrió, dejando atrás el cuerpo del Jeep caído, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero los quejidos a su alrededor solo causaron pánico en su chispa, -Este lugar parece una de esas pesadillas de las que quisieras despertar- Exclamo sin detenerse encaminándose hacia la salida a toda velocidad.

Se oculto en uno de los cuartos cercanos, no quiso escuchar el llamado de aquellos que estaban atrapados, sólo deseaba escapar.

El destino siempre cobra todos los favores, solamente tu turno debes esperar.

El tiburón tropezó con la forma de Hook quien reposaba a sus pies fuera de línea. Desesperado miro al Deceticon notando que su chispa continuaba viva, a pesar de su inactividad.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto el Predacon notando al jet a unos metros de distancia en circunstancias similares, sus alas mostraban los rastros de quemaduras sobre su superficie pero el estaba consciente.

-Vete de aquí Predacon- Exclamo el F-15 volviendo su atención hacia el Squalo quien se oculto al momento.

-Esta no es tu batalla- Murmuro cuando de la nada una algo volvió azotar al Jet contra el piso.

-¿Quién te dijo que abrieras la boca patética nave?- Se escucho la exclamación de Megatron quien camino hacia el Sekeer.

El predacon observo impactado a tal figura, la misma que vio en muchos escritos históricos, el causante de esa horrenda guerra, aquel de quien su líder adopto el nombre, buscando la grandeza que ese ser había logrado alcanzar.

-Que lejos estábamos de la realidad- Pensó, esas tropas, esos acontecimientos, todo era tan ajeno a ellos, con sus intentos de conquista o dominio. No tenía idea de lo que en realidad sucedía; ni siquiera Magmatron con toda su fuerza bruta, o sus métodos para torturar.

Esto era diferente, era la violencia encarnada, el odio, la culpa, la oscuridad. El Squalo podía sentir esas vibras negativas emanando de ese ente, formado por toda esa angustia, ese dolor, esos pesares que cazaban a cada una de sus víctimas, alimentándolo, dándole fuerza y forma con su propia desesperación.

-¿Qué cosas habían hecho para merecer esa clase de castigo?, ¿Qué cargas embargaban esas chispas para enfrentar esa clase de final?, La partida del Jeep no había después de todo una casualidad- El Tiburón observo desde su escondite sin moverse o interrumpir, algo debía hacer, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué?, ¿Qué hacer en esa situación?

………………………………………

¿Por qué tememos a lo desconocido?, ¿Qué es lo que nos hace dudar acerca de lo que la oscuridad puede contener?, ¿Son nuestros propios remordimientos? … Quizá algo más…

…………………………………………

El arma transformer camino a través de esa habitación, sus ópticos carmesí reflejaron cosas que eran imposibles de describir.

Su cañón se dirigió hacia el F-15 cargando lentamente.

-Nunca pudiste conmigo, jamás tuviste el valor para terminar ninguno de tus traidores planes, eso fue tu perdición Sekeer, es hora de que vuelvas a donde realmente perteneces- Susurro el antiguo líder riendo cruelmente mientras su pie reposaba sobre la espalda de su cautivo. Star sabía que debía levantarse, pero algo le impedía hacerlo.

He enfrentado esto antes, ¿Por qué no puedo detenerlo?

¿Cuántas veces había recibido los ataques de esa arma?, ¿Cuántas veces despertó en la enfermería después de algún encuentro con Megatron?. Era Hook aquel que se encargaba de sanar esas heridas, siempre silencioso acerca de lo que veía, pero consiente del salvajismo de aquel a quien llamaban líder.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que moriste?, ¿Recuerdas el dolor de sentir el calor corroer tu estructura?, sentir el metal derretirse poco a poco, ahogando tus gritos e ese indescriptible dolor. Sumergiendo esa chispa en un hoyo negro, antes de permitirle morir- Exclamo el ente con malicia, mientas disfrutaba de esos momentos, bebiendo cada instante, embriagándose de ese dolor.

-Nadie me detuvo entonces, ni lo hará el día de hoy- Afirmo el ser abriendo fuego.

……………………………………

Un gemido resonó por el corredor, uno familiar para Skyfire. Uno que deseo jamás escuchar.

El Jet corrió por el pasillo identificando el origen de esa exclamación, como si se tratara de su chispa, sintió el miedo de perderlo, ahora que acaba de recuperar en parte esa amistad.

……………………………………….

Ese dolor tan familiar, ese ardor era algo que mantuvo a su chispa aterrada muy en el fondo. Sólo un ser había logrado arrancar esa clase de reacciones de su ser. Aquél que ahora parecía divertirse presionando su mano sobre esa ala destrozada.

¿Cómo sabía con exactitud cual atacar?, ¿Cómo podía conocerlo tan bien?

-¿Te gusta el dolor Starscream?, ¡Yo se que lo disfrutas, vives para él!- Comentaba su ex líder tocando la herida continuamente. Las chispas alrededor de los restos eran opacadas por las marcas oscuras a su alrededor.

No había energon en ese ataque, sólo dolor.

-Se bien cual es el punto clave, conozco a mis tropas, perfectamente bien- Afirmo El ser, -No morirás rápidamente, no esta vez-

Las punzadas en su costado le estaban arrasando,- He tenido esta clase de heridas, incluso peores, pero jamás había sentido tanto dolor como ahora, ¿Será que mi chispa es débil ante esta imagen?, Aun a pesar de saber que no puede ser él.

El F-15 ignoro el dolor, intentando levantarse una vez más.

-No vas a ganarme- Susurro mostrando ese gesto que siempre le caracterizo, ese odio por su líder, una buena motivación.

-Te odio miserable cobarde- Murmuro recobrando un poco de su fuerza para lanzarse sobre ese ser.

La sorpresa fue una buena herramienta de ataque, pues por primera vez logro acertar en su rival, derribándolo con su figura sobre él.

-MUERE, MUERE, MUERE!- Grito e sekeer golpeando esa figura con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez.

La desesperación, la frustración, el enojo contenido en cada golpe le hizo continuar.

-MISERABLE, DESGRACIADO, ¿Crees que puedes regresar y jugar así nada más?, ¿Crees que tienes derecho alguno?, ¡TU VENDISTE TU ALMA A UNICRON!, No mereces respeto, no mereces nada, patético ente- Cada exclamación marcaba esos años de tortura que vivió.

-Destrozaste mi vida, maldito- Murmuro cerrando por un instantes sus ópticos, tratando de abandonar ese odio tan extenso que podía haber consumido su chispa de querer.

-¿Realmente lo hice?- Pregunto la figura de Skyfire bajo él, las heridas recibidas se mostraban en su blanca superficie, tan terribles como las que magmatron causo.

-AHHHHHHH, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Grito el F-15 alejándose.

-Eso eres Starscream, un ser insensible, que arremete sin comprender el porque, que se deja llevar por el odio, que no conoce el significado de la compasión-

-NO puede ser, no puede ser- Se dijo incapaz de creer lo que veía, pero era verdad, el había atacado a su amigo sin verlo, ¿Por qué?, se repitió ¿Por qué?- La locura en su voz era evidente. Perdiendo toda frialdad en su persona desesperado por tratar de comprender.

Skybite presencio tal espectáculo completamente petrificado, no podía creer lo que veía, lo que se ocultaba detrás de ese símbolo purpúreo, lo que la oscuridad era capaz de hacer.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, no eres mas que un esclavo de tus propios temores, siempre seguirás bajo mis ser, nunca llegarás más lejos de ese punto, comandante aéreo. Puedes engañarte si quieres, puedes creer que obtuviste la libertad, pero no más que una imagen falsa una versión distorsionada de la realidad- Exclamo la nave recuperando esa odiada figura, disfrutando de esa ansiedad.

-Maldito, maldito- Replico el F-15.

-Así es, al igual que tú, asesino, traidor. No eres más que un psicópata queriendo aparentar que puede ser algo que jamás comprenderá. ¿Qué puede saber de paz una criatura construida para la guerra?, ¿Qué puede entender de liderazgo, cuando su lugar es ser siempre el segundo?, No eres nada Starscream más que mi segundo al mando, y siempre lo serás. Has perdido a una de tus tropas de un modo miserable y vil, por tu incompetencia- Acuso Megatron al Jet

-Mereces un castigo por eso, uno que realmente te haga lamentar esa osadía que pensaste tener- Argumento el ex líder encaminadose hacia él.

-Espero que no hayas olvidado esto- Murmuro cerrando su mano sobre el cuello del Jet recombate, azotándolo contra el muro mientras acercaba su rostro para enfocarse directamente en el suyo.

-Yo extrañaba estos momentos, llenos de placer- Murmuro presionando con mayor fuerza bloqueándole la posibilidad de hablar al F-15.

Star coloco sus manos alrededor de brazo de la imagen de su ex líder tratando de soltarse. La familiaridad del momento le hizo revivir esa infinidad de veces que se encontró en situaciones similares.

-Siempre te divertiste conmigo de ese modo, humillándome, haciéndome creer que no valía nada, que era torpe e inútil- Pensó devolviendo la mirada firme.

-Siempre pensaste que así me tendrías en control, pero solo alimentaste esa ira, ese odio y rencor. Pude haber sido un gran comandante, fiel a tu causa, pero tus estrategias eran pobres, tus maniobras inútiles. Me canse de perder- Replico con mucha dificultad el Jet.

-Yo era uno de tus mejores guerreros, pero tu me subestimaste- Prosiguió.

-El respeto no se obtiene con terror o dureza, se obtiene con honor y lealtad- Afirmo presionando ese brazo plateado tratando de alejarse de ese captor.

-Pudimos ganar la guerra, teníamos la ventaja y los recursos, tu incompetencia nos hizo perder- Finalizo soltándose para sostenerse con la superficie del muro. Su ala dolía, su cuello y espalda también, a sus pies su médico yacía inconsciente, y no tenía idea de si el resto de su base era presa de ese ente, como Swindle lo fue.

-No eres más que un mal recuerdo, una imagen en la memoria de alguien a quien has dañado- Murmuro volviendo su atención al Ser.

-Eso quieres creer lo entiendo, trata de convencerte de que no soy yo realmente, de que tienes razón, al final yo siempre ganaré- Contesto Megatron apuntando nuevamente el arma hacia su víctima.

-Como dije antes, disfrutas el dolor, seguramente gritas mi nombre cada vez que entras en recarga, pidiendo por este castigo, deseando que llegue a torturarte- Continuo.

Star lo miro con desagrado –Estas realmente enfermo- Replico el Jet.

-¿Eso crees?, podría ser o quizá el loco seas tú. Como sea lo averiguaremos en un momento- Confirmo el arme transformer abriendo nuevamente fuego.

Causando otra quemadura en la superficie de esa extremidad única para los de su tipo.

Star gimió nuevamente dejándose caer de rodillas mientras agarraba su ala. –Te odio, te odio- Continuo.

-No te rindas comandante, aún tenemos mucho tiempo disponible- Se escucho la exclamación de Megatron quien jalo al Jet de un brazo lanzándolo contra otro muro.

-¿Por qué dudas?, ¿Qué es lo que evita que peles al final?,- Se pregunto el F-15 confundido. El ha estado provocándome, jugando con todo eso que conforma tu personalidad. Con tus experiencias, no debo dejarlo ganar- Se dijo sintiendo el peso de su atacante sobre él. Sus ópticos se enfocaron al frente, percatándose de su posición bajo el otro ente, quien lo sostenía de un modo similar al que sostuvo a Hook, pero sobre el piso, en lugar del muro.

-¿Qué otro recuerdo escondes?, Revélame tus pensamientos, muéstrame esas memorias que te hacen continuar, esos tesoros ocultos que han mantenido tu chispa a través de tiempo- Comento el ser.

-Abre tus secretos, y ríndete, ruega como lo hiciste en el pasado, sólo para mí- Prosiguió con esa sonrisa tenebrosa recubriendo la forma del sekeer.

Star volteo deseando olvidar, deseando dejar el pasado atrás.

-Tu vida me pertenece, lo hizo desde el momento que volviste a Cybertron, desde el momento que abandonaste a tu amigo para quedar atrapado en el tiempo, gracias a tu temor- Continuo.

-Es tan delicioso torturarte y sentir esa confusión. Es algo reservado sólo para mí- Finalizo

-AH NO, LO…ES- Respondió el Jet manteniendo su postura, negándose a rendirse y rogar.

-Ja, ja, ja, claro, sigue diciendo eso, tu chispa sabe que no es verdad- Se burlo el ente.

Star cerro sus ópticos negándose a contestar, preparándose para recibir otro ataque de ese ser, ya sea físico o verbal. Lo que fuese era bueno para jugar de ambos modos, explotando esas debilidades que siempre trataban de ocultar.

…………………………………..

Skyfire llego al punto que el identifico topándose con las formas de los Decepticons en el suelo, de inmediato corrió ayudar, sin pensar en el responsable. Quien hubiese sido, parecía haberse marchado, dejando a sus víctimas en ese lugar.

-¡STAR!- Escucho el grito de su amigo, pero aún así no quiso mirar, -Por favor- Pensó, -No traigas de nuevo a Skyfire- Se dijo omitiendo la exclamación.

-Starscream, por favor, respóndeme- Repitió la voz, mientras sentía las manos tibias de su amigo quien parecía estar inspeccionando sus heridas. El F-15 observo al Jet Cybertroniano quien analizaba cada herida con detallada atención.

-Sky…- Susurro, atrayendo la atención del crucero Autobot.

-¿Qué estas sucediendo?- Pregunto el científico. -¿Quién hizo esto?- Prosiguió dándole un vistazo a los daños que presentaba el Constructicon también.

Starscream no replico, no sabía si eso era realidad o no.

-¿Acaso no piensas contestar?-Pregunto Megatron revelando su forma de entre las sombras- Tal vez les pueda ayudar-

Star observo a su amigo y al ente, percatandose de que esta vez si era el verdadero FIRE el que estaba en aquella habitación con ellos, ¿Cómo diablos había llegado?, nadie lo sabía, pero tenía que sacarlo da ahí.

-Vete Skyfire, ¡Lárgate ahora y no regreses!- Le ordeno el sekeer, no deseaba gritarle de ese modo, pero tenía que alejar al gran Jet de ahí.

-No te metas en asuntos que no te pertenecen- Prosiguió el F-15. Megatron río al ver el dolor en los ópticos del Autobot.

Justo lo que necesitaba para poder continuar.

-NO seas mal agradecido Star, mejor démosle la bienvenida a tu amigo- Finalizo el ente disparando hacia el recién llegado.

………………………………………….

Skybite cerró sus ópticos asustado.

Eso era peor que cualquier cosa que hubiese enfrentado jamás.

…………………………………..

Notas del autor: Me disculpo por las faltas, la verdad es que es difícil verificar todo , cuando esta uno en la oficina, pero bueno tratando de seguir el fic lo antes posible.

Fantasía de un ángel: Grax tu review, me dio algunas ideas para el capítulo.

Tavata: Tienes razón acerca de este fanfiction, el dolor no solo puede ser físico, si no también psicológico.

Elena: Si, en definitiva se requiere un buen exorcismo para esta base

Destr: Si Star muere será con honor, no como un cobarde, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Atentamente Arken elf. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Venganza

Capítulo 5

Venganza

Notas del autor: Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, pero no tengo tiempo, ya que mi conexión a Internet en casa murió y estoy en la oficina, pero por obvias razones 31 de Diciembre, je, je, solo dispuse de un par de horas para esta actualización. GRACIAS.

…………………………….

Ellos corrieron….

Sus pasos se escucharon por la base resonando con velocidad. El eco recorrió los fríos pasillos de ese gran laberinto de metal.

Un lugar que debía implicar seguridad y confort, se había convertido en el punto de origen de sus peores pesadillas.

-No hay paz para aquellos que desconocen su verdadero significado, no hay descanso para la hipocresía, ni redención-

Hemos cometido muchos delitos, como para poder salvar algo de lo que fuimos; no tenemos derecho a reclamar. Menos, después de comprender que la vida de cientos, o miles se perdieron en nuestras manos, que esas luces se extinguieron dejando de iluminar la realidad que habitamos.

-¿Cómo nos atrevemos a siquiera creer que podemos gozar de ese don que es la tranquilidad?

Con esos pensamientos en mente, ambos hermanos atravesaron esos tétricos caminos semi iluminados, gracias aquel que los enfrento tiempo atrás.

-Se que tus palabras eran reales, tenías derecho a buscar venganza, pero no así- Pensó el Viper arrepentido de no haber ayudado a Wildrider. De menos con BreakDown había tenido una segunda oportunidad, pero después de los recientes descubrimientos, no sabía si interpretarlo como algo bueno; o malo.

-La suerte no parece sonreírnos más- Se dijo deteniéndose por un momento. El ambiente continuaba cargado de esa pesadez sin explicación. Sus pensamientos moraban esos fragmentos de arrepentimiento que se fusionaban con los de su hermano.

-Éramos un equipo, pero jamás aprendimos a trabajar como tal. Tal vez eso es lo que nos dio esa desventaja en batalla, la debilidad que nunca deseamos aceptar.-Prosiguió. A su Lado el Lamborgini se preocupaba por sus propios problemas, sus temores enfundados en esa paranoia natural. Las dudas embargaban su chispa, mientras se esforzaba por negar esa supuesta realidad.

-Sabes que nos siguen, -Susurro al fin, observando la figura de Dead End a su lado, esperando una respuesta, algo que se encargara de eliminar esa desesperación. Pero como su hermano dijo, la suerte no esta de nuestro lado.

-Así es- Confirmo el Viper sin emoción, -¿para que preocupar de más al lambo, después de todo?, lo mejor que podían hacer era tratar de vivir esos breves instantes que les estaban concediendo.

Con un gesto leve, indico que prosiguieran el camino. BreakDown lo siguió aún pensativo admirando esas posibilidades desde el interior.

-Cuantas veces vivimos situaciones similares en Charr- Comento pasando su mano por el muro frío y desolado, el calor del hogar se había desvanecido tiempo atrás.

Dead End lo miro pero no contesto, permitiéndole a su hermano continuar, después de todo hacia mucho que ninguno hablaba de ese modo y sería agradable escucharlo, a pesar de que esas palabras solo expresaban esos momentos fatídicos que ninguno había querido mencionar

-¿Recuerdas esos días en Charr?- Le pregunto perdido en esos recuerdos poco amigables, en esa atmósfera familiar.

-Recuerdo el miedo que sentía- Prosiguió, -Recuerdo como nos ocultábamos tras esas construcciones abandonadas, dependiendo tan sólo de esas habilidades conjuntas. Esos momentos en los que bajar la guardia podía ser mortal, trayendo consigo la angustia de esas largas horas que marcaron esa fase de su corta pero que impacto fuertemente en su vida.

El Viper puso atención en las oraciones, comprendiendo esa inseguridad. Él también había estado aterrado, esos momentos nunca fueron algo que ninguno deseo vivir, alejados de su verdadero origen, confinados a pagar por los errores de aquellos a quienes jamás conocieron.

Pero la justicia dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo.

-Tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez no debimos luchar- Susurro BreakDown con arrepentimiento. Todo deseo de supervivencia, todo instinto parecía superado por esa sensación de frustración.

-¡No digas tonterías, claro que vale la pena querer vivir!, ¡Nadie tiene derecho a elegir por ti!- Replico el deportivo negro con enojo, al escuchar la exclamación de su hermano.

-Si crees que no vale la pena seguir, ¿Por qué me pediste que te ayudara?, ¿Por qué rogaste que te salvara?,¿ Era una cruel prueba, para demostrar que no era de fiar?- Reclamo Dead End, ofendido. -¿Cómo podía su hermano pensar algo así?, ¿Cómo podía darse por vencido?- Pensó agobiado.

………………………………………

Amigo…

Creo que ser mi amigo es una maldición, por eso; si me vez a lo lejos ignora que soy yo, actúa como si jamás me hubieses conocido, no retes al destino, jugando con situaciones que no deben ser.

Si te ignoro o ataco, no es por odio, si no por que te aprecio y se lo que puede suceder. He aprendido que la amistad es algo valioso que se debe atesorar, pero cuando realmente aprecias algo; debes dejarlo ir.

-Por eso amigo mío te deje marchar-

No creas que no me dolió el abrir fuego en ese tiempo, jamás pienses que no me importó. Pero mi destino y el tuyo se separaron hace mucho, permitamos que la vida continué, No debemos vivir en el pasado, nunca más.

Starscream…

…………………………………………

El arma de fuego disparo, liberando ese impacto casi mortal. La luz atravesó la pequeña habitación casi tan rápido como se creo; Iluminando su paso, con elegancia, la marca acertó. El Sekeer no podía contrarrestar el disparo, pero podía hacer algo más.

Sin dudar o pensar, se lanzo para cubrir a su amigo. Porque eso era en realidad.

El impacto acertó en su espalda, derribando al Jet sobre el Autobot, ambos chocaron contra la puerta con fuerza. La cual al momento cedió.

Skyfire, vio venir el disparo, pero no imagino la reacción del original Tetrajet. Quien ahora reposaba sobre su figura herido sin moverse.

-Star- Susurro la nave blanca tratando de identificar si este aún estaba en línea.

-No debiste venir- Susurro el F-15 sin moverse, adentrándose en esos pensamientos que marcaron su alma con cicatrices formadas por esas tétricas palabras.

-Que bien me conoces, sabes justo donde atacar- Susurro el Sekeer dirigiéndose a ese enemigo que le observaba desde ese cuarto oscuro.

Estoy cansado, de todo esto, es tan difícil ser lo que todos desean, darles gusto a todos, resolver cada problema; ser la respuesta que buscan, como si jamás me fuera a equivocar. Es cierto he vivido más que algunos, he experimentado situaciones fuera de lo normal, pero soy como cualquiera de ellos, con un historial que en definitiva te haría dudar. Uno lleno de traiciones, y malos tratos, de planes fallidos, arrogancia, presunción.

Pero a pesar de esto, me siguieron ciegamente hasta este final, se que hemos tenido altas y bajas, pero es algo normal para cualquier ser. No deseo despedirme de este modo ni decir que me he rendido pero después de todo esto, pienso que tal vez esa sea la única opción.

No quiero aceptar la derrota, o que lo que ese ente afirma es verdad, pero en estos momentos realmente me ha hecho dudar. Mi chispa esta agotada de pelear, de navegar contra corriente, una y otra vez sin descanso alguno.

Se que no he sido el mejor, soy sólo un sobreviviente que ha querido cambiar el curso de su historia, pero cuando más cerca estoy de alcanzar la meta, más lejos estoy. Tal vez no tengo derecho a pedir por nada, ni a desear un futuro real, pero esto no justifica lo que esta sucediendo.

Ahora no es solo la vida de mis tropas, si no la de un buen amigo la que esta en juego; él, que no debe temer. Que mantuvo su conciencia limpia, sin ceder a esas tentaciones de las que yo fui presa.

No es justo, ni correcto, no permitiré que las cosas solamente terminen, necesito hacer algo pronto, aunque eso implique un rotundo final.

-Nadie dirá que me fui pensando sólo en mí o cobardemente sin pelear- Susurre enfocando el rostro de Skyfire, sus ópticos azules se iluminaron con preocupación al escuchar esa confesión.

Se lo que temes por esas palabras, no sabes que pensar, crees haberme conocido, pero no entiendes si puedo ser capaz. La última vez que me viste yo abrí fuego contra ti, te abandone pensando sólo en mí, pero estos últimos tiempos, he hecho cosas que jamás creíste ver. No sabes si soy capaz de cumplir con aquella acción, pero algo en tu chispa debe asegurarte que si.

-No se lo que sucede, pero siempre hay alternativas- Respondes causando que me sonría levemente, de un modo casi imperceptible. Tu inocencia no deja de sorprenderme, pero esto es algo que jamás podrás comprender. Es algo que yo mismo he forjado, con mis miedos, mi odio, mi enojo y frustración. Tú no eres capaz de entenderlo porque nunca haz tocado fondo, como yo.

Invocando mis últimas fuerzas me levanto alejándome de mi amigo, preparándome para un enfrentamiento real. Debo pelear contra aquello que invocamos. No se de sonde vino exactamente, pero creo saber a donde va.

-Dime lo que en realidad buscas, ¿Por qué estas aquí?, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? O márchate- Exclame retando nuevamente a ese ser. No me moleste en usar mi espada ni armas, de nada servirán. Pero estoy cansado de este agobiante juego, psicológico y físico.

El ser ríe al escuchar esa respuesta, caminando hacia Hook.

-¿Todavía preguntas?- Me dice con una seguridad única, -Yo pensé que para entonces ya habrías deducido la razón por la que estoy aquí- Prosigue colocando su pie sobre la figura del Constructicon caído.

No ataca. Solo me observa analizando mi reacción.

A veces la ironía es la respuesta de todo, bien dicen los humanos que todo lo que hacemos lo pagamos.

-Nunca retes a la oscuridad y al caos, creyendo que no deberás pagar- Murmuro el ente finalmente golpeando el cuerpo de mi aliado en mi dirección. Él esta vivo, pero a duras penas, con delicadeza lo sostengo recargándolo contra el muro contrario. EL dolor de la reciente herida se hace presente, pero no revelo la realidad, se que algo esta fallando dentro, que no hay mucho tiempo para conversar.

Su respuesta me ha dicho tanto, que no puedo evitar reaccionar, de inmediato río comprendiendo lo que esta buscando.

He sido un tonto, torpe al permitirte jugar, yo quien comenzó esos juegos, yo el maestro de esas materias y me deje engañar.

Las carcajadas se escuchan por toda la habitación, estoy consiente de la mirada de mis compañeros quienes creen que finalmente he enloquecido.

-El tiempo llegará cuando yo así lo dicte- Exclamo señalando al ente.-Lo se, porque yo he hablado de frente con la muerte, y no eres tú quien puede cobrar esa deuda sin saldar- Finalice con peligrosidad.

El me miro sonriente, antes de transformar ese gesto en seriedad.

-No lo es Starscream, no cuando haz jugado con el destino- Finalizo apuntando nuevamente. –Tú te atreviste a desafiarme, a engañarme, a jugar con el caos. Y no conforme con eso, me robaste dos almas más.

-Tal vez es porque no eres lo suficientemente inteligente o bueno para ser considerado un dios- Respondí con altanería atrayendo por completo su atención.

Tal vez ahora si este firmando mi sentencia de muerte, tal vez no fue buena idea burlarse de un dios, pero si eso asegura la libertad de los míos, no importa, probablemente sea el momento de marcar el final.

-PAGARAS POR ESO, PATÉTICO SEKEER- Gruño el ente lanzándose contra mí.

Ambos pasamos al lado de Skyfire quien parecía ser capaz de intervenir.

-Vete- Pensé, deseando que se marchara, pero tanto el como Skybite se negaron a marcharse. El tiburón se dirigió al médico ingeniero, el Autobot a mi.

…………………………………….

Dicen que jamás se debe tentar al destino. Yo creo que el destino es aquel que nosotros forjamos, nada esta escrito, ni es exacto, porque cualquiera puede llegar tan lejos como desee llegar.

Skyfire…

………………………………………

-¡STARSCREAM!- Grito la aeronave de exploración, tratando de auxiliar a su amigo, pero el sekeer y el ente eran rápidos, sus figuras se movían atravesando el pasillo sin siquiera permitirme intervenir.

-¿Qué son realmente?, ¿Cómo pueden enfrentarse así?

-Yo nos soy débil como Megatron, yo no cederé- Escuche la voz del F-15 quien sufría a manos de ese mismo dios, el que robo la libertad de sus aliados, el que jugó con los pensamientos más profundos de todos, el que les robo la vida y los condeno.

-Nada puede detenerme nave, mucho menos un ser insignificante como tú- Replico la oscuridad con fuerza, en ese vacío lleno de dolor.

…………………………………………….

Dead End sintió el golpe como si hubiese sido suyo, BreakDown cayó a su lado, pateando a su atacante con desesperación.

-¡SUELTAME!- Grito el deportivo parteando el brazo que aprisionaba su extremidad inferior, desesperado saco su arma disparando, sin resultado alguno.

EL viper observo su pesadilla de frente, con ese carmesí en esa mirada llena de locura y desesperación.

-No peleen en contra de lo inevitable, solo he venido para completar el grupo- Argumento su atacante con esos negros e su silueta, impactante como siempre, con esa voz que siempre les ordenó.

-No Mortormaster, NO-

-Dead End sitio el miedo en su interior, revivió esos momentos en los que BreakDown peleo.

-Dime que tus palabras no eran falsas, asegúrame que no estoy sólo, hazme sentir que aún estamos juntos, y peleare, igual que tú- Susurro el Lamborgini a su hermano, justo cuando otro jalón lo arrastro.

Con fuerza encajo sus manos en el piso, ignorando el arma, luchando con desesperación. Sus dedos rayaron el piso, arrancando esa pintura clara, dejando los rastros de esa desesperación.

El rechinido del metal contra el metal, recorrió el pasillo, junto con las marcas del energon.

-¡NO!- Exclamo Breal Down usando su fuerza para tratar de escapar, buscando el apoyo del otro Stunticon.

-¡FUE MENTIRA LO QUE DIJE!- Grito, -¡No ME DEJES!- prosiguió.

-CREO EN TUS PALABRAS, Y SI NO SOBREVIVO, QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE AGRADESCO TU APOYO- Finalizo.

Otro rechinido marco el piso antes de que el Viper se lanzara contra el enemigo.

Motormaster recibió el golpe confundido. -¿Cómo te atreves a negarme lo que me pertenece por derecho?- Respondió enfocando sus agresiones en el deportivo negro.

-Si tanto deseas tomar su lugar hazlo, aún así ninguno llegará a ver la luz del día con vida- Se los aseguró.

……………………………………

Tres naves triplecon viraron, volviendo a casa, marcando el rumbo, el día estaba finalizando en ese lugar, pero apenas iniciaba en su hogar.

…………………………………….

La batalla fue cruda y cruel, Unicron jamás tendría piedad, su orgullo, su enojo se enfocó en un solo ser, el único que lo engaño vilmente, aprovechando su desesperación.

Pero que delicia era ahondar en el interior de esa chispa, descubrir todo el caos que predominaba en ese ser.

-Cual criatura de la noche, marcada con su propia bendición.

-Tú fuiste mi orgullo durante eras, pero también mi maldición, jugaste con fuerzas que no se deben tentar, pero no te importo, no se si eres tonto o demasiado valiente, pero toda acción tiene una reacción y toda deuda al final se debe cobrar- Afirmo el caos sosteniendo la figura de su enemigo contra el piso, sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza, enfocando los residuos de vida e esos ópticos carmesí. Peligrosos y traidores, inteligentes, pero mortales.

-Una hermosa criatura, tan similar a mi- Susurro. -¿Por qué me desafiaste?, yo te habría dado el poder que deseabas, el respeto que necesitabas, habrías tenido ese orden dentro del caos. Pero tu orgullo se impuso finalmente, rechazando todo lo que te ofrecí- Comento Unicron.

-Y ser un esclavo como Megatron…JAMAS- Fue la respuesta del sekeer.

El enojo se hizo presente en la misma oscuridad, la ira atravesó los pasillos, junto con la furia del caos.

La tierra tembló bajo su enojo, tras esa frustración. -¿Cómo se atrevía ese Jet a negarlo?, después de todo lo que demostró, pero pagaría no sólo con su vida, si no con la de todo aquel que se encontrará en el lugar.

……………………………….

La base se oscureció por completo, dejando tan sólo el brillo leve del energon, una corriente de viento se diviso por sus cuartos, arrastrando parte de su estructura y metal, los objetos cayeron al ser arrancados, chocando contra los muros, acabando con la grandeza de la fortaleza Decepticon. La tierra atravesó los techos, bloqueando entradas o salidas, las computadoras fallaron por completo, bloqueando toda señal.

-El final ha llegado, y por sus pecados pagarán- Afirmo Unicron, desvaneciéndose del lugar.

Los espíritus se ocultaron, con la voz del odio de tan grandísimo ser. La sentencia se había dictado y la venganza se llevo a cabo con placer.

Motormaster libero a sus cautivos, quienes incapaces de moverse observaron su partir.

-Pobres almas condenadas por Unicron, jamás podrán volver a ver el amanecer- Susurro El Trailer de cromas negros esfumándose, junto a los hermanos que los dejaron, en Charr.

-Lo lamento fue la exclamación de Wildrider, antes de partir sin más.

…………………………..

A veces entendemos mal las intenciones, a veces nuestra falta de visión no nos permite ver la realidad.

……………………………

Las últimas rocas cayeron, sellando la entrada de aquella fortaleza subterránea, orgullo Decepticon de los viejos días.

……………………………

En la base Autobot, el reporte de un fuerte derrumbe se registro, Optimus reconociendo las coordenadas del incidente, envío de inmediato a sus tropas para averiguar si sus aliados necesitaban ayuda. Pero sólo escombros encontró. Los triplecon llegaron al punto poco antes que los Autobots, buscaron con desesperación entre las rocas, tratando de hallar una manera de entrar al lugar.

Después de un tiempo y gracias a los esfuerzos del equipo de construcción, el acceso a la vieja mina fue posible, revelando la verdad tras los muros de roca y metal.

Prime sabía que Skyfire había volado en esa dirección, su temor era descubrir lo que evito a esa fracción salir.

-Seguramente habrían detectado cualquier movimiento telúrico, ¿Qué es lo que los retuvo en esa lugar?- Se pregunto.

Los pasillos semidestruidos fueron abiertos poco a poco, los primeros en aparecer fueron los Stunticons, Wedge el jefe del equipo de construcción, los encontró, el energon marcaba los muros levemente, y las marcas de batalla eran visibles.

-Lo que sea que sucedió aquí, no fue causado por un derrumbe- Susurro impactado.

-¿Qué cosa podría haber causado algo así?-

Prime junto con Octane y los vestigios de su grupo se adelantaron, para recuperar a sus caídos.

-De menos estaban juntos- Se dijo el triplecon.

Los Autobots no supieron como actuar, es verdad que ellos fueron enemigos al principio, pero después de tantas batallas se ganaron su respeto y confianza.

-Yo me encargare- Interrumpió Astrotrain levantando a sus camaradas, con lentitud. El trasbordador no dijo nada, pero la expresión revelo todo. A pesar de ese frío exterior, de esa portada ruda, le dolía ver reducido a su grupo por algo así, sin explicación. Las esperanzas de Optimus cayeron aún más al segundo descubrimiento.

El combaticon sin vida fue hallado en la enfermería, reposando tranquilamente en esa tumba de metal y tierra.

-Dudo mucho que alguien haya sobrevivido a esto- Se dijo caminando adelante del resto, muchos túneles seguían sin explorar y las tropas trabajaban junto con los Decepticons, el líder se adelanto hacia una dirección contraria pensativo, tratando de buscar una explicación.

Las declaraciones de Wedge eran ciertas, no hay roca o muro que cause esa clase de marcas en el piso o muros.

-¿Qué fue lo que enfrentaron?, ¿Qué fue lo que ataco?- Se pregunto sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo ese sentimiento de decepción.

-Cuanto enfrentamos en el pasado por llegar a este punto, cuantas eras de guerra que parecían haber culminado bien, se han perdido, cuantas esperanzas de un futuro glorioso y completo, igual que la era de oro- Se dijo analizando la situación.

-¿Quién regreso a buscarte?, ¿Quién busco vengarse?, ¿Acaso fue el dolor de los heridos, de las víctimas de todas esas batallas?- Susurro, sabiendo que la respuesta era no. Por mucho que el odio y el rencor se mantuviesen firmes, no habría caza a menos que interviniese algo más.

Un sonido leve, como golpeteo se hizo presente; el camión de bomberos camino hacia esa dirección sin temer. Lo que sea que haya atacado se había marchado después de ese terrible derrumbe, dejando solo los restos de esos fatídicos momentos, de esas horas.

-¿Qué habrían vivido sus habitantes en esos segundos?, ¿Qué habría pasado por la mente de cada uno?.

Una compuerta bloqueaba el paso, pero a Prime eso no le importó, retirando lentamente el acero, descubrió a Hook y al Predacon, al parecer el Squalo había protegido a la grúa en esos momentos finales, su forma revelaba los golpes de las rocas que cayeron sobre su espalda; pero a diferencia de resto, era la única marca real.

La amistad, se encuentra en los lugares menos imaginados, pero a veces esa es más fiel, que cualquier hermandad.

Pero no sólo ellos reposaban en ese punto, No, también había alguien más. Skyfire, vivo; su amigo la nave de exploración Autobot estaba consiente, sentada, dándole la espalda, sus gigantescas alas atravesaban la oscuridad con sus cromas claros y aún lustrosos. Enroscado como se encontraba, era difícil de ver el daño sufrido, pero parecía estar bien.

Al momento, Octane junto con otro grupo se aproximo. Ellos siguieron los pasos de Prime a pocos metros, tratando de permitirle algo de paz.

Paz es algo que realmente deseaban, más después de una catástrofe como esa. Para ellos el golpe fue duro, pero aún así no se rendirían, seguirían adelante con los ideales que los llevaron hasta ahí.

-Esta vivo- Afirmo Hot shot al verificar las chispa de Hook, -También el tiburón, hay que sacarlos de aquí – Comento haciendo la señal a su equipo.

Las maniobras de rescate, fueron rápidas, el tiempo apremiaba. Todos se retiraron con los heridos en brazos, dejando al líder y al comandante Decepticon.

-¿Sky?- Pregunto Optimus suavemente, tratando de calmar a su amigo, ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo ese tiempo aún estuviese consiente y activo?, nadie lo sabía, pero el Jet parecía estar cuidando de algo, lo cual sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Skyfire- Repitió el líder virando a la nave con lentitud.

Octane enfoco su mirada en las manos del Autobot, quien retenía a su amigo contra él, como si su existencia dependiera de ello, el triplecon olvido ese enojo que sentía por el científico, enfocándose en su comandante caído.

Su forma dañada reposaba suavemente entre los brazos de su amigo quien no dejaba de observarlo con esa mirada llena de depresión.

Optimus lo miro de frente tratando de atraer su atención.

-Sky, necesito que nos permitas revisarlo- Susurro, pero el Jet parecía no entender, sumergido en su propio sueño protegiendo al caído.

El Jumbo Jet, se acerco colocando la mano sobre el hombro del Autobot. Jamás imagino que haría algo como eso, menos con ese específico Cybertroniano. Pero era obvio que el dolor que ambos sentían por el F-15 era similar.

-Si ha caído, debes permitirle tener el honor de marcharse como un guerrero y líder de nuestra fracción- Argumento Octane, tratando de hacer un lado esa desesperación, ese sentimiento frustrado y lleno de culpabilidad.

-No estuve cuando más me necesitaste, ¿Qué clase de compañero y amigo soy? Su mirada recorrió la figura del presente. – Él en cambio estuvo aquí, yo falle por segunda vez- Finalizo en su mente ocultando toda idea o pensamiento.

Skyfire enfoco al Triplecon contrastando con ese croma de ópticos, azul y rojo se encontraron, revelando la realidad. Ambos sentían igual, ambos sufrían igual, los dos tenían un origen tan parecido. -¿Cuanto tiempo peleamos por tonterías?, es increíble que sea hasta ahora que alguien haya querido ver la realidad. Pero el tiempo fue corto, no nos permitió sentir como debía, esa era de paz. Ahora parece inútil con tantos caídos.

Starscream siempre fue un guerrero, un Decepticon, creado para la guerra, una nave de batalla, no de exploración

Sin más la nave entrego a sekeer a su segundo, levantándose con la ayuda de Optimus, no quería decir nada al respecto, ni de su fracaso por salvar a su amigo o de esos momentos de horror.

-Nadie merece ese castigo, o ese final, ni siquiera Star o Megatron- Pensó

Y como hoy, siempre se repite la historia, y uno de los dos llega tarde, para hacer algo por él otro, como si la vida así lo quisiera, como si no tuviese derecho a revivir el pasado, o a querer recuperar el tiempo.

-Ahora comprendo el porque de tus evasivas, siempre fueron con buena intención-

Los autobots pasaron al lado de Octane quien sostuvo con fuerza a su comandante.

-Nunca te olvido, siempre pensó en ti e incluso muchas veces me comparó, tú fuiste la razón por la que vinimos a la tierra y siempre estuviste presente, en su chispa en su procesador- Comento el Jumbo Jet al sentir la forma de Sky a su costado.

-No quiso decirlo de frente, pero así fue- Finalizo

Octane transmitió esos sentimientos como si fuesen suyos, recordándolos en cada mirada o pregunta de su amigo y aliado, cuando hablaba con Optimus en busca de una nueva señal ajena a la tierra, cuando miraba las estrellas, del cielo nocturno.

Cuando peleo contra Magmatron.

Los Autobots se detuvieron con las palabras , pero solo miraron hacia atrás por un momento, notando el gesto lleno de sinceridad del Con.

-Lamento mucho su pérdida. Contesto Optimus saliendo con Sklyfire de la habitación.

-Yo también- Murmuro el triplecon.

…………………………………..

Star miro a su alrededor, no había luz ni oscuridad, solo soledad.

-¿Es este el punto al que finalmente habré de llegar?- Se pregunto notando las formas de dos sekeers.

-Ya era hora, pensé que jamás llegarías- Comento Skywarp.

Star lo observo algo decepcionado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto su compañero aéreo.

-Supongo que toda venganza tiene una conclusión- Respondió el comandante aéreo. Sintiendo la mano de Thundercraker en su ala renovada.

-Supongo, pero todo depende de tu decisión- Comento

-Mi decisión- Repitió el F-15 carmesí notando la ausencia de sol.

Los dos Jets le miraron asintiendo.

Mi dedición…

……………………………………..

Tú llegas tan lejos como desees, tú marcas el camino, tú indicas donde virar, no importan los obstáculos, ni que tan difíciles sean, llegarás si así lo deseas, con esfuerzo y trabajo, pero con una recompensa al otro lado de la meta.

………………………………

Octane dejo la figura en el piso levantándose. No quería que el resto de los suyos vieran esto, no de esa manera.

-Gracias por la oportunidad- Susurro dando la espalda al sekeer.

Como lamento el tiempo en el que acuso al comandante cuando fue la batalla contra los Predacons, o cuando lo engaño para que reposará en Charr, recordó como ambos huyeron de sus fantasmas privados en Cybertron.

Revivió los momentos de escape de ese fiero caza recompensas, o su actitud al enfrentar a los Autobots.

Recordó el enojo que sentía por Megatron al querer invadir su tranquilidad una vez más.

-No importa lo que digan o piensen, tú siempre fuiste el mejor líder para mí y mi mejor amigo. Lamento el no haber podido responder igual.

Descuida, estoy acostumbrado a que nunca estés disponible cuando uno te necesita- Se escucho la replica tras él, con esa voz tan familiar, la misma que había aprendido a seguir y apreciar, a través de los años en esa nueva aventura.

El triplecon no quería voltear temeroso de que eso fuese solo parte de su imaginación.

-Genial, déjame sólo, cobarde mal agradecido- Reto la voz causando que el Triplecon mirara al momento.

-No soy un cobarde- Reclamo encontrándose con la sonrisa del sekeer. –Sabes, es bueno saber que uno es libre de tomar su decisión- Comento el F-15 incorporándose.

-Ya lo creo- Interrumpió otra voz. Octane se percato de las otras dos presencias impactado.

-Eso es imposible- Se dijo.

Todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa, compréndelo bien amigo, porque aún no acabamos de escribir nuestra historia.

Al momento el Jumbo Jet corrió a toda velocidad; pasando por cada escombro fácilmente, frenético se detuvo en la entrada, donde los heridos eran atendidos, al parecer los Stunticons aún estaban vivos de milagro así como Hook y el Predacon.

Los pasos rápidos del Triplecon Jet atrajeron la atención de todos quienes lo observaron extrañados. Todos esperaban verlo deprimido y triste, o serio, pero no así de feliz.

Skyfire se percato como la vida había vuelto a esos ópticos rojizos y algo en su interior sonrío.

-¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE SUCEDIÓ!- Grito.

FIN.

………………………………………….

Con esto finalizo esta historia. Agradezco a todos los que leyeron esto hasta el final. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes para este nuevo año. Espero nos volvamos a encontrar.

Fantasía de un Angel este fic no habría existido de no ser por ti, gracias por tu apoyo y tus geniales ideas.

TAVATA, ELENA Y DESTR. Gracias por sus reviews y paciencia, se que no nos gusta ver este tipo de situaciones siempre, lamento si ofendía a alguien. Espero les haya agradado el final.

GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA.

Les deseo un feliz año nuevo. Atentamente Arken elf.


End file.
